BlackVibe
by Aurum.Fidei
Summary: *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. A Start of Something Great

**A/N: Hey all! So here is another BlackVibe fic! This is going to be a multi-chapter that will contain connected one-shots! I am gonna go slightly AU because I am not letting Laurel die** **This chapter has a tag to Arrow 4x08 and Flash 2x08! I do not plan on having many tags to episodes since I am going AU and I am going off an idea that Laurel and Cisco could have started going out after this point in the timeline in secret. So please enjoy!**

 **The Start of Something Great**

Laurel Lance knew she was being stupid. She should be going home. Not staying in Central City. Vandal Savage was gone. Kendra and Carter were safe. Her job was done. Yet she couldn't help but feel the tug at her heart telling her to stay. Telling her that her friend needed her. And her specifically.

She had gotten to be close friends with Cisco Ramone since he had built her Canary Cry. He made her laugh by sending her superhero memes throughout the day. He also was always the first person who was able to cheer her up when Oliver had pissed her off. It only felt right that she should be entering Marty's bar at 10 PM so she could just sit with her friend after he had gotten his heart broken. It really must suck to find out your girlfriend is a hawk goddess reincarnate and has a soulmate.

She found Cisco in the back corner of the bar nursing a beer and surrounded by empty shot glasses and three more beer bottles. It honestly surprised her to find him secluded. She expected to find him at the bar flirting with the waitresses and attempting to 'get back out there'. But he just wanted to be sad and Laurel didn't like seeing Cisco sad. She was so used to his unique personality. He was so very sweet and kind and he was such a nerd and he wasn't afraid to show it and he made her feel comfortable showing her nerdy side to him.

"I thought I would find you here" Laurel said softly as she stood in front of his table.

He looked up at her from his beer "What do you want Laurel?" She flinched at his almost cold tone.

"Well my friend is hurting so I thought I would come and sit with him." Laurel smiled lightly "You know you are reacting better than any of the other guys would have reacted. Oliver would have retreated into solitude and done the salmon ladder for hours before getting blackout drunk. Roy would have screamed and yelled and probably would have broken stuff. Barry I do not really know too well but I am sure he would be doing more than drinking away his sorrows in a secluded corner of a bar"

Cisco face contorted into something that resembled a smile. "Well I just try to not over react. My father has a terrible temper and I would hate to become like him. So I suppress my reactions and Sometimes it just leads to me wallowing about."

Laurel sighed as she finally took a seat across from Cisco. "How are you doing? This was all so crazy and it was a roller coaster ride for you."

"As well as any guy could be doing after his girlfriend sprouted wings and flew off with her soulmate." He laughed without humor and took another swig from his bottle.

The waitress came at that moment. She was a pretty thing with softly curled brunette hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was obviously flirting with Cisco as she asked him if he wanted another beer. When Cisco brushed her off the young girl turned to Laurel "And for you?" She asked in a much more general tone.

"An ice water would be great, please" Laurel responded with a forced smile. The girls attempts at flirting with Cisco had bothered her, although she wasn't sure why. Her eyes remained on the girl as she walked back to the bar.

"Damn. What'd the poor girl do to deserve the Lance Glare?" Cisco chuckled.

"What? Huh?" Laurel said as she snapped back into reality.

"The waitress, Laurel. You were staring daggers into her back. What'd she do?" Cisco generally seemed amused by the situation.

"Oh, nothing… Enough about me. Now tell me why are you, a newly single guy, not at that bar flirting with all those pretty girls?" Laurel hastily redirected pointing at the bar that crowded with girls in short skirts and shiny hair.

Cisco laughed in a way that it was quite obvious he was drunk "Pajarita Mia, why would I look twice at another girl when you are in the room?" He said so smoothly that it took her breathe away, he cupped her cheek from across the table "It would be like giving up the moon for a mere stone"

"Cisco, you don't mean all that. It's just the alcohol talking…" She retreated farther into her seat, blushing furiously as she took a large gulp of her water. She hoped her words weren't true.

"Well, cariña, how about you find out if I mean it?" Cisco asked swigging the last of his beer and gesturing for the check "Go to dinner with me. Tomorrow when I am good and sober. And when you find out that Kendra was really just second best to you Hawk Goddess and all maybe just maybe we could give us a try…" At that Cisco got up in search of the waitress and his check, leaving behind a breathless Laurel Lance.

 _Fastforward to next morning_

 _Text messages_

Laurel Lance: You know when you ask a girl out you should usually wait for her to answer before leaving… Not that I was going to say no.

Cisco Ramone: Shit, that actually happened didn't it?

LL: Yes, it did.

CR: Laurel, I swear if I crossed any lines I am sorry. Beyond sorry. And honestly I say stupid stuff when drunk. So please take everything with a grain of salt. Oh, it is too early for this…

LL: Cisco. Cool it. You really think I would have let you crossed a line? And you said nothing stupid. You only said sweet things to me. Cisco I have never met someone who was so sweet to me.

CR: Just please do not be saying yes because you feel bad for me…

LL: Cisco, I am saying yes because I was staring daggers into the waitress' back for flirting with you. I am saying yes because I should be back in Star City but making sure you were ok was far more important. I am saying yes because ever since I first met you I realized I have never been fully appreciated by the men in my life because you are the first. I am saying yes because you Cisco Ramone leave me breathless.

CR: I will meet you at STAR labs at 5?

LL: That you will

 _Fastforward to 4:45_

Laurel couldn't help but be nervous as she smoothed her hands over her dark-washed jeans. She had chosen somewhat casual clothing, going with her favorite jeans that hugged her curves and a flowing purple top. She had accented the outfit with a long gold chain. She wore black flats that were easy to walk in. She left her hair down to fall in soft curls around her shoulders. She knew she looked good. She still couldn't help but be nervous.

She walked into STAR labs expecting to find Cisco but was surprised to find the bright and sterile cortex that was Team Flash's epi-center completely empty. Well, all accept the Flash suit that stood on a dummy near the center. She couldn't help but be in awe of the stark contrast between the cortex and the foundry back in Star City. Her team's gear was bound to be already in place in the dark and barely lit underground headquarters that had been lovingly albeit grudgingly called the Arrow Cave. Although her gear was safely stowed away in her oversized purse.

That is how Cisco found her. Looking around the cortex clutching an overly large black purse. She looked shockingly beautiful in the bright light. He coughed lightly to catch her attention. "You ready to go Laurel?"

"Yes, lets go." Laurel said with a smile that made her eyes sparkle.

"So I was not sure what to do for a first date. I wanted it to be memorable yet fit our dynamic. So I did some research and apparently there is this coffee bar downtown called the Vigilante. It serves drinks by the names of all the Star City and Central City vigilante's and villain's. I thought it would be fun to go and order a Black Canary and maybe a Speedy. I have gotten sick of Jitters Flash. Then I packed a small picnic for us to take to Mid-Central Park." Cisco babbled as he stepped forward showing her the small bag in his hand.

"That sounds amazing" Laurel said with a small laugh as she made the first move of the night in joining her hand with his. She liked the way her hand felt in his, her fingers laced with his.

They began a slow walk toward their coffee shop destination. They enjoyed the cool air that lightly blew around them.

"So with what all went down the last few days we really didn't get to catch up. Well I mean you know I was dating Kendra and we all know how that turned out… but I don't know how you have been." Cisco finally broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"Well, keeping Star City safe has been a little bit easier ever since Oliver has come back. I guess the Black Canary just wasn't ready to lead the team." Laurel gave a small smile as she lightly swung their hands between them.

Cisco halted their pace to look her in the eye "Laurel. Those ghosts would be a problem for anyone to handle without plenty of help. If it wasn't for them the Black Canary would have been a badass leader. Even more badass than the Green Arrow himself. And you can tell him I said that." With that he began walking again "Besides I didn't ask how the Black Canary was I asked how Laurel Lance was. I want to know how you are doing Laurel. As much as I enjoy the badass crime fighting stories I also enjoy hearing about your day-to-day life."

The smile that Laurel gave him was large and lit up her entire face. He smiled back at her as he held the door for the quirky coffee shop open for her. Their hands broke apart as Laurel walked through and stood to look at the small chalkboard that detailed the drinks that The Vigilante offered. She took one look at all her friend's code names next to fancy coffee drink descriptions and could not help the giggle that bubbled up and escaped her mouth. She quickly took her phone out to snap a photo of the chalkboard before turning back to her companion.

"I thought for sure I was going to get a Black Canary when you told me about this place but, I don't think I can handle three shots of espresso alone… So I do believe I am going to have to get an Overwatch. A dirty chai sounds much more appealing." Laurel said whilst she rejoined her hand with Cisco's. She was only slightly curious to know when Felicity's codename had become public knowledge.

"I don't know. I think a Green Arrow sounds pretty good. I mean who doesn't love a good mint mocha?" Cisco said with glint of humor in his eyes.

It only took five minutes for them to have their steaming drinks in hand and to be out and walking towards their next destination.

"Well those drinks do not match personalities at all! But it was an entertaining place to go" Laurel said with a light laugh as she sipped her drink. They soon arrived at a grassy spot that was well lit in the tiny park. They sat and enjoyed their drinks for a moment.

"So you never answered my question" Cisco inquired as he began unpacking the picnic he had prepared for them.

"What question?" Laurel asked as she stole a strawberry from the bowl that Cisco had placed on the ground in front of them.

"How are you doing?" Cisco said as he pushed the strawberries towards her so she had easier access.

"Well, honestly my life is probably as crazy and unbelievable as yours is right now." Laurel laughed "I mean I resurrected my sister. Said sister had no soul so Oliver brought a magic man to Star City so we could get her soul back. Now my sister is trying to fight the bloodlust that comes with being resurrected with the pit and she is trying to decide if she wants to and if she should be a vigilante again." Laurel babbled.

Cisco was decidedly silent as they ate their meal and sipped their drinks. He did not say anything until he knew that they were both done eating.

"So, if your sister does choose to come back to the vigilante game I have an awesome idea. Since you became the Black Canary to honor her she can't really be the Canary anymore because they look too similar. But what would be really cool is since she had her soul restored is that she is the White Canary. A blank slate. A new start. I could even design her a new suit and some new weapons to match the persona. I already have some-"Cisco wasn't able to finish because at that moment Laurel had thrown herself at him kissing him passionately he responded with a surprised mutter of "Mierda!" before he began kissing her back with equal fervor his hands roaming her back as her hands knotted in his hair.

The two soon remembered where they were and stopped their heated kiss. They decidedly packed up their eaten picnic and began their walk back to STAR labs. This time as they walked Cisco slipped an arm around Laurels waist as to support her and Laurel gently rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't know it but they were both thinking the same thing: Best. Date. Ever.


	2. Bedside Portrait

Bedside Portrait

Laurel Lance was happy. Scratch that. She was blissful. The fight against Damien Darkh might be at a stand-still at the moment but she was currently in Central City and Star City was the last thought on her mind. When she was in Central City she was in her happy place because she got to be with her amazing boyfriend.

Ever since their first date 2 months previous Cisco and Laurel had been switching off weekends visiting one another. Cisco always would either bring new tech or update old tech for team Arrow when he visited to cover for himself and Laurel always visited her mother to cover for herself. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret because they had said that their teams had enough to deal with, with Zoom and Darkh, without a new relationship between two members to add to the teams stress.

Laurel had a Speedy (a cinnamon spice latte) from the Vigilante in hand for herself as well as a Green Arrow for Cisco as she walked to STAR labs. She knew what she'd say if anyone was there besides her boyfriend ('I was in town visiting my mom and asked Cisco if he could adjust my Canary Cry and I brought him some coffee as a thank you'). When she walked into the cortex she was thrilled to see Cisco working at his desk in the otherwise empty room.

She quietly snuck up on him in order to set his coffee in front of him. The techie immediately snapped out of his reverie when he recognized the cup from what he had begun to call their coffee shop. He swiveled in his chair grinning. "You said you weren't coming until tomorrow." He laughed happily.

"Well, Thea has been wanting to do a patrol on her own so I had an extra night so I thought I would come a day early…" Laurel smiled and stepped so that she was standing in front of him and leaned slightly on the desk. She looked at him with a smile before looking around the room and biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Barry is working at his day job and Caitlin went to Jitters to have coffee with Iris." Cisco rattled off the locations of team Flash with a smile plastered on his face.

Laurel smiled widely. She leaned forward and cupped her boyfriend's cheek in her hand before ever so gently kissing him. She gasped out in shock when Cisco moved forward in his wheelie chair knocking her off her balance just enough so that she landed in his lap. She got over the shock when she felt his arms snake around her, one going to knot in her hair in order to deepen the kiss and one that rested on the curve of her lower back. The hand she had had on Cisco's cheek traveled to be placed on his neck and her other hand fell down to his chest. The kiss was simply divine and she could have stayed there forever.

Well she could have. If it hadn't of been for the very loud clearing of the throat sound that came just about then. They sprung apart like two teenagers caught making out at school. And there stood Caitlin looking rather uncomfortable at the entrance to the cortex.

"Caitlin! I thought you went for coffee at Jitters with Iris!" Cisco said in a panicky voice. Laurel had busied herself with her compact and was trying to make herself be as unnoticeable as possible.

"Well, yes. I did. Forty-five minutes ago. She had to go back to work. And well I just assumed you were still here working alone sooo… yea I just walked in here… when exactly did this become a thing?" Caitlin said in a confused voice while looking between her best friend and the Star City vigilante whom she hardly knew.

"Two months." Cisco said without looking at Caitlin.

"So, you have been dating Laurel Lance for TWO MONTHS and you didn't even tell me?" She sounded hurt

"I-I can ex-"Cisco started but it was then that Laurel interrupted the two best friends exchange.

"Please allow me to explain. Dr. Snow, Cisco not telling you about us is MY fault. I mean we had agreed that our relationship is best kept a secret until Darkh and Zoom are dealt with but Cisco, he wanted to tell YOU and you alone because you're his best friend but well I convinced him that it was best not to tell you because you probably had a lot on your plate… So please don't be upset with Cisco for not telling you. You cannot like me but please just don't be mad at him." Laurel took a deep breath as she stepped forward to take Cisco's hand in hers.

"Well I can't say I am happy about being lied to but well I am happy to know what you are always grinning about when you are on your phone. I knew there had to be someone!" Caitlin grinned as she walked forward and awkwardly embraced her friend who was still holding his girlfriend's hand. "And Laurel please call me Caitlin. None of my friends call me Dr. Snow and I sure hope that we can be friends."

"I would like that, Caitlin." Laurel grinned

 _Fast forward to later that night Cisco's apartment_

"Welcome to Casa de Cisco!" Cisco said as he grandly gestured to his studio apartment.

The place was pretty much entirely Cisco. The couch had a Star Wars blanket draped over the back of it and there were multiple Star Wars and Star Trek posters that were signed and framed on the walls. His bed was in the farthest corner of the large room that made up his apartment and it was unmade and a mess of black sheets and a grey comforter. The item that most surprised Laurel was an acoustic guitar that sat by the television.

Feeling the exhaustion of her long day setting in on her, Cisco's bed seemed to call to her. So she lightly leaned into Cisco before grabbing him and dragging him towards the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Not that I don't want to go to bed with you Laurel. Because really I do. I just thought we were planning on staying up and watching a movie?" Cisco said as he halted Laurel's attempts.

"Cisco, Babe, I am exhausted. I thought I could stay up and watch a movie… but the sight of your bed. I just want to lay down, cuddle up to you, and fall asleep in your arms." She wrapped her arms around his neck "If that's alright with you, of course" Laurel said with as much sarcasm as she could handle.

"Oh, that is perfectly alright with me… but cariña, wait I thought you were staying with your mom again?" Cisco said as he looked at her.

"Cisco, are you really questioning your girlfriend who wants to spend the night with you?"

"Point taken"

With that they went over to the bed and laid down. Cisco wrapped an arm protectively around Laurel and Laurel rested her head gently against his chest. She was about to close her eyes when something caught her attention from the side of the bed. She raised her head slightly to get a better look at the offending object that was leaning against Cisco's alarm clock. Once she realized exactly what it was she promptly climbed over her boyfriend and off the bed in order to grab the photo. It was the selfie she had taken with him in her Black Canary suit nearly a year ago.

"Cisco! I thought I told you I would kill you if you showed this to anyone! And you have it out in the open?" She asked laughing slightly

"Well, Pajarita Mia, I needed a picture of you and me on my bedside so your face is always the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. Well that is the only picture I have of us as of right now. Really it's the only picture I even have of you." Cisco said as he sat up and leaned forward to grab Laurel's hand.

"Well I think it is best that we take a selfie tomorrow once I no longer look like a mess and get it printed for you and in a proper frame. I'll get it printed for myself as well so we both see the same thing when we fall asleep and wake up: each other. Because I do think this picture needs to be put away or else my alter ego will have no choice but to kill you" Laurel went from being completely serious to having a joking edge to her voice.

Cisco smiled brightly as he grabbed laurel's other hand and pulled her so that she stood in between his legs. He place his hands on her hips and said "Querida, I think that is a perfect idea. Although I think you look perfectly beautiful just the way you are right now." He was looking straight into her eyes.

Laurel smiled and bent forward to kiss him "Well, Mr. Ramone you won't be needing to look at that picture tonight because you have the real thing tonight. So let's go to sleep and we can worry about that selfie tomorrow." She yawned as she curled into his side.

Cisco happily obliged. He was more than happy to have the last thing he saw that day be Laurel Lance, his girlfriend, asleep in his arms.


	3. The Doppelgangers

**The Doppelgangers**

 **A/N: So this chapter is going full AU. And just so everyone knows in this fic there is no Samantha or William! That is just for the sake of Olicity and to not complicate Laurels feelings because this is BlackVibe and I do not need any Lauriver feels coming up. Well honestly to be clear let's just say this story is AU and I will just tag episodes when I am going to use plot points:)**

Laurel was enjoying a regular evening in the foundry. It was Thea and Digg's turn to be out on patrol so she was busy sparring with Oliver while Felicity was watching the police scanners and listening intently to the comms. They had not seen any recent activity from Darkh and although it was starting to make them all feel anxious they all were enjoying the reprieve.

All of a sudden Felicity's phone began to ring. She answered it quickly "Felicity Smoak speaking" there was a long pause before Felicity spoke again and said "Of course, Caitlin, we will all be there as soon as possible." She hung up and began immediately typing away at her computer.

Oliver and Laurel had stopped sparring and were looking at Felicity expectantly. Felicity switched the comms on so that everyone could hear and speak to one another. "I just spoke to Caitlin Snow. They have a BIG problem over in Central. Barry cannot handle it on his own. They want our help. I of course told her we were in. Darkh has been quiet here anyways so a few days being gone won't be too big of a deal."

"Did they say what it is we are up against?" Thea said over the comms.

"No, she just said it was a big problem and that Barry couldn't handle it on his own." Felicity stated

"When are we leaving?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Early tomorrow morning. I got tickets on the first train of the day so we all best get home so we can pack and get some sleep. We will all meet back here at four tomorrow morning" And with that Felicity began shutting down her computers and the team dispersed.

 _Text messages between Laurel and Cisco_

Laurel Lance: Well I guess you don't need to come visit me this weekend, Babe…

Cisco Ramone: Why's that?

LL: Caitlin called inquiring the help of the entire team. We are going to be leaving for Central early tomorrow morning on a train.

CR: Wow. I thought she was only bringing in Oliver and Felicity…

LL: What, disappointed you're going to see your girlfriend?

CR: Never, querida.

LL: We are going to have to really lay low with all this, Babe. We cannot let anyone else find out… I mean its fine Caitlin knows but really no one else needs to know. Especially right now.

CR: This is going to be so hard. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?

LL: Just remember I can kick your ass into next week with ease so…

CR: OK Maybe it won't be so hard

LL: As soon as Darkh and Zoom are taken care of I swear we will tell everyone the truth. And not a second later.

CR: Whatever you say, Pajarita Mia.

 _Fast Forward to next Morning_

"Ughh, it is too early to be awake!" Thea groaned as she lugged her large duffle across the train station. It was currently four thirty in the morning and Team Arrow was awake and all trying their best to cover up yawns.

"Come on, Speedy, it is to help Barry!" Oliver called back from his position at the head of the group.

"Whatever. At least I can sleep on the train." Thea responded grumpily.

Laurel unlike all the other was not all that unhappy about the unplanned trip to Central City. While she was currently tired she knew that being in Central meant being near Cisco and that, made her very happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Felicity asked nudging Laurel.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… nothing. Just happy I guess." Felicity just looked at her strangely before walking ahead.

 _Fast Forward to later in the day in STAR labs_

"Ok so here is what we are up against." Caitlin's voice was cool and commanding from her place in the center of the bright room "Killer Frost and Reverb are mine and Cisco's Earth-2 doppelgangers. They are metas who happen to be insanely powerful as well as manipulative. They know us and they know how to manipulate our emotions."

The room was charged with energy. Team Arrow was suited up and standing around the room. Barry was in The Flash costume and leaning over the desk that was at the center of the cortex were Cisco and Felicity were currently working furiously at the computers.

"What exactly are their abilities?" Thea asked

"Reverb works with vibrations he can form energy blasts and can also form interdimensional portals. Killer Frost is just downright deadly. She can freeze anything she touches and can send frost blasts." Barry explained. He sounded absolutely exhausted.

Laurel noted how the hero sounded and decided to find out what exactly was going on. She quickly got her phone out and typed a message out to her boyfriend who was currently arguing about hacking styles with Felicity.

Laurel Lance: What's up with Barry, Babe? He seems off.

Cisco Ramone: Well, Laurel, these guys are mine and Cait's doubles. When Barry tried to take them down like any other meta he has taken down in the past… he well, he choked. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take down two people who look like me and Cait.

LL: Understandable. Is that why we were really called in? I mean I am pretty sure Barry could of handled this if they looked like anybody else…

CR: Oh yea. For sure.

LL: Now that you mention it… I had better make sure I take on Killer Frost… I do not think I could fight your look-a-like...

CR: You don't need to worry about that, Pajarita Mia, I already set up teams. You are going after Killer Frost with Digg and Thea. Oliver and Barry are going after my double. This will all be over before we know it and we can have our weekly date mi querida.

Laurel was smirking at the slightly flirtatious tone of the text before she felt a nudge to her shoulder and a whispering voice saying "Who ya texting?" Laurel jumped slightly and was able to react by locking her phone. She turned to see Thea grinning deviously, her red mask doing nothing to make her look innocent.

"Oh, no one. Someone from the office texted me a question about a case we are working on…" Laurel was completely flustered as she hastily attempted to put her phone back into its holster on her ankle.

"What is wrong with you? I don't think I have ever seen you this flustered" The younger woman teased as she nudged Laurels shoulder yet again whilst winking

"Nothing's wrong" Laurel said more solidly

Seemingly convinced Thea walked away towards her brother who was talking with Barry.

Laurel looked up in time to see Cisco trying to hastily put his own phone away with Caitlin smirking at him knowingly. She laughed internally at the non-verbal exchange between best friends.

Laurel busied herself with her combat boots. She needed to finish putting them on before she could begin her warm up routine. She was then startled out of her focus to see pair of feet in black heels in front of her.

"Laurel, may I speak with you? In private?" Caitlin stated crisply.

"Um, sure. Yea." Laurel said as she attempted to regain her composure.

Caitlin began to briskly walk out of the cortex and into the hallway. She didn't look to see if Laurel was following. They ended up in the pipeline. Laurel knew that this is where Team Flash kept the most dangerous metas since Prisons could not very well handle them. She had never actually seen it. Caitlin turned to look at Laurel then. She looked her up and down and Laurel attempted to retain her stoic and bad ass persona that she has maintained for the Black Canary, it was hard with Caitlin staring at her icily. Laurel suddenly understood why her double was called Killer Frost…

"So, what is it that you wan-" Laurel attempted to start a conversation but was quickly shut down.

"Listen, Cisco is my BEST friend. You make him happy so I am not going to get in the way and I will happily become your friend because you seem like a great person- BUT you also seem like the girl who breaks hearts. You have a history of dating rich playboys. Cisco is sweet and smart and deserves the world. Just so you know. And also be aware, I am a bio-engineer. I know how to do things to you that would be less than pleasant if you were to do anything that hurt Cisco." At that Caitlin turned to walk out of the room.

"OH, no. No you are NOT leaving after that Caitlin Snow!" Laurel huffed in frustration. Did she seriously just get the shovel talk from Caitlin? "Listen Cisco and I, this relationship is sooo different than any other relationship I have ever been in. It is so much better. He is amazing. I am not going to hurt him. I know you gotta be the best friend and play the 'don't you dare hurt him' card but you can trust me. Because I adore him"

"Then please explain why you don't want to tell anyone. Because it was obviously YOUR idea. Because Cisco Ramone, my dear friend would have been screaming it from the rooftop the first chance he got if he was able to. And don't say it's because of Zoom and Darkh."

"Well that IS part of the reason… But, the other part is me wanting to keep it to myself. It is me realizing that if we had come out with it fresh and new to everyone people would be trying to convince us that it was a bad idea. People telling Cisco I would break his heart or he wasn't good enough. People telling me that he isn't my type and that it won't work out because of it." Laurel ranted and began to pace back and forth "I wanted to keep this to myself. Because Cisco he is amazing. He is the guy who instead of giving me elevator eyes and attempting to get me to bed on the first date took me out to coffee and on a picnic. He is kind, sweet, cute, respectful, and is simply amazing. I just wanted him to myself for a period of time…" Laurel looked at Caitlin her gaze was soft and full of truth.

"Ok, I guess I can trust you. But I am serious about that threat." Caitlin looked at her pointedly

"If I ever hurt Cisco, I will willingly submit to any experiment you want to perform on me." Laurel said raising her hands immediately in defeat

Caitlin smiled and the expression softened and warmed her appearance greatly. "I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship, Laurel."

"I think so as well"

"So, Cisco put you against my double. She is kind of a cold hearted bitch so just remember that whatever she says: it isn't me saying it." Caitlin says as she reaches out and puts her hand on Laurels shoulder.

At that they both turned and walked out of the room to return to the bustling cortex. They had begun going over assignments.

Thea was the first to notice the twos return. She walked over to join them.

"Where have you two been? Barry and Cisco are going over the assignments. Laurel your with-" Thea began talking

"You and Digg, and we are going after Frost, yea I know" Laurel interrupted "Caitlin told me. We stepped out so that we could talk privately about something." She continued after Thea had given her a confused stare.

"OK… Well I am going to go spar with Oliver to warm up a bit. I'll see you we are about to leave." Thea was looking at her with a worried expression.

The sooner Team Arrow was out of Central City the better, Laurel thought.

 _Skip to fight Scene_ **(A/N: So I suck at action scenes so this is totally going to be VAGUE very very very VAGUE I apologize)**

They had managed to separate Reverb and Killer Frost before the attempted to capture them, they all knew it would be best if the two metahumans had no contact. Killer Frost looked NOTHING like their Caitlin. Killer Frost had white hair and icy white eyes. Her lips were painted dark blue. She spoke in a way that was chilling.

"It's over Frost. We have you surrounded" Black Canary said. It was true. She along with Spartan were blocking her path out of a dead end alley and Speedy had an arrow aimed at her from the roof above.

"Oh, Birdie… the fun has just begun!" Killer Frost stated coldly before thrusting her hands forward with a blast of icicles. Immediately Black Canary and Spartan dodged the projectiles and whilst Killer Frost let out a chilling maniacal laughter Speedy shot an arrow that went through her shoulder. She went down. Spartan immediately rushed forward and placed the power dampening cuffs that Cisco had given them onto her wrists.

Black Canary activated the comm that was in place in her ear and said "Frost has been taken down."

"Good job team Frost. Spartan bring her in and can Speedy and Black Canary go down two blocks to help the rest pf the team capture Reverb? They almost have but I think a Canary Cry might just help." Felicity said.

"Got it" Speedy said.

With that Speedy and Black Canary raced to were the other fight was happening. They what they found was Flash attempting to Reverb and distract him while Green Arrow was attempting to shoot him down. Attempting being a key word. Whenever an arrow was sent flying his way Reverb sent a vibration wave that knocked it off course. The Black Canary now understood why she was needed. If the Canary Cry could cause enough of a distraction Green Arrow could take him down and power dampening cuffs could be placed on him.

She knew what she needed to do but when out of nowhere Reverb looked at her she was struck by how much he looked like Cisco. Yes he wore his hair up in a weird half ponytail and had strange glasses on but the face? Entirely Cisco. The smile he was giving her? Slightly creepy but reminded her of Cisco. She was frozen on the spot. She couldn't hear the screams from Green Arrow or Speedy to use the Cry. She didn't see Speedy running towards her in an attempt to knock her out of the path of the energy blast that had been sent her way. All she knew was that one moment she was looking at this person who looked like her boyfriend-but _wasn't-_ and the next all she could see was black.

 _Fast Forward to Laurel waking up_

A bright light invaded Laurel's vision.

"Glad to see you awake, Laurel." Caitlin stated from her place in a desk chair at a computer in the med bay. "How's the head feel? From what Thea said you hit it pretty hard when you got knocked out. I would have to agree seeing as you have been out for about five hours now. You don't have a concussion but you must have some headache. Barry woke up three hours ago."

Laurel attempted to sit up but her attempts were rewarded with a throbbing pain in her head "Ouch… What happened… to… Reverb?"

"Don't worry about that. When you fell a rock struck the Canary Cry and it malfunctioned and the plan went pretty much as intended." Caitlin said matter of factly "You know he has been sitting in here the ENTIRE time." She pointed at Cisco who was currently sleeping in an armchair. "Everyone else is in the Pipeline exchanging war stories and annoying our prisoners. I think I am going to join them. Someone has to embarrass Barry and say how he thought stacking mattresses would save someone falling off a building." Caitlin walked over to lightly tap Cisco's shoulder to wake him before leaving the room.

"What? Huh?" Cisco woke up with a start but as soon as he saw Laurel sitting up his mind cleared "Laurel! You're ok! I mean you are ok, right?"

Laurel smiled "I'm fine, Babe. Just a bad BAD headache… At least Caitlin said that's all." She places a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened out there?" He was looking her straight in the eye.

"I saw you. I didn't see your double the bad guy. I saw you. I saw you and… and I froze!" Laurel said her voice thick with emotion. She could feel tear prickling at her eyes.

Cisco calmly cupped her face with both hands and kissed her forehead gently "It's ok. Everything's fine" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we better go and join the rest of them in the pipeline before we have someone else walk in on us…" Laurel mumbles into Cisco's shirt.

"I think you are quite right, mi querida." He says before placing yet another kiss on her forehead as he stands. He then helps her stand kissing her squarely on the lips once she regained her balance.

They silently walked together. As they got closer to the pipeline the hall was flooded with familiar voices and laughter. When they finally entered they were met with quite a sight. Everyone was still in leather and Kevlar sans masks and sitting around munching on popcorn. Felicity was fast asleep in Oliver's lap. Dig was attempting to toss popcorn into Barry's mouth (and succeeding, superspeed definitely helped). The laugh that they both let out upon seeing their friends alerted them all to their presence.

"And the mighty Black Canary lives to save another day!" Thea called as she came to hug the woman who was more like a sister to her.

"I hear you're worse off than me Laurel" Barry said cheekily.

"That's because you heal fast, Allen" She retorted

 _Fast Forward to end of evening_

"Well I do believe that some hotel rooms are calling our names!" Oliver said as he shook Felicity lightly awake.

"Yes. Metas are exhausting." Thea deadpanned as she stretched.

"Tell us about it." Caitlin rolled her eyes as she grinned at the other members of team Flash.

"You know guys… I think I might go stay with my mom… I like seeing her when I can" Laurel improvised as she glanced at Cisco knowing he would understand.

"Sounds good Laurel. Remember our train leaves tomorrow at 9 AM." Felicity said with a yawn.

Within half an hour everyone had left STAR labs and had either went home or headed to the hotel for the night. Laurel rode with Cisco back to his apartment. He had told everyone else that he was going to ensure she got to Dinah Lance's house safely.

When they were finally within the privacy of his apartment Cisco turned and kissed Laurel in a surge of passion that backed her against the door. She gasped in shock at the intensity before melting into the kiss. She closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, mi amor, I do not like seeing you hurt. That had to be the worst experience ever and to have to pretend I cared less than I really do…" Cisco whispered.

Laurel slightly stiffened at that term of endearment. She knew Spanish. She had studied it in college. She knew what all the pet names and terms of endearments he used meant. But you know what? After today? That term seems fitting.

"Cisco? I love you too." She said back before kissing him intensely yet again.

 **A/N: All righty guys here you go:) A team Arrow and team Flash team-up Caitlin giving Laurel the shovel talk because someone always needs to receive that talk in my opinion… and an unconventional exchanging of I love you's. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter yet I might change it in the future but for now I am satisfied:)**

 **I have forgotten to put this before but here is a translation guide for anyone curious (I do not speak Spanish so I kinda took these terms from other stories I have seen):**

 **Pajarita Mia- My little bird**

 **Cariña- Sweetheart**

 **Mi Querida- My dear/darling**

 **I also have had Cisco curse in Spanish but I am not gonna put those translations here just because :)**


	4. Everyone Knows

**A/N: So I am going completely AU with this story as you all know with only taking hints from the show. This chapter takes some inspiration from Arrow episodes 4x18 4x19. In this story Zoom does some different thing in order to mess with Barry. Zoom is also defeated at this point in the story but Darkh is not. And as you have all probably figured out I am placing this on a longer timeline than the show was on. This chapter is going to jump around perspective-wise, I will try to keep it straight for you all.**

 **Everyone Knows**

 _ **Cisco POV**_

 **Z** oom was officially defeated. It was a difficult road. With Caitlin and Iris having been kept captive by Zoom for weeks on end. Barry had been an absolute wreck. He was in a full on Oliver Queen brooding guilt trip. After Barry raced Zoom and let the Time Wraths take care of him, he had gone searching through every abandoned warehouse to find the girls (because, hey what villain doesn't use an abandoned warehouse to house their captives?). It took Barry all of 15 minutes to find Caitlin and Iris. He had flashed them straight to STAR labs. Cisco had never seen Caitlin or Iris look so disheveled and gaunt.

But now that was in the past. Well, mostly… Cisco had noticed the glance and looks that Caitlin and Barry had been exchanging. Honestly it was kind of funny how blatantly obvious they were being. The looks were something like he imagined he would give Laurel once the madness was over with Darkh and they could finally come out as a couple to all of their friends. He was really looking forward to that day. The secrecy was really tiring sometimes.

He had just gotten back yesterday from a visit to Star City, he had spent the weekend with Laurel. She told him all about how Sara had left on a journey through time. About how she had taken the White Canary suit and was now kicking ass in the past and the future. He had been proud of the fact that Sara had liked the suit he had designed for her. He was surprised by one thing though.

 _Flashback_

Cisco and Laurel were sat on her couch watching a movie. Laurel had a bowl of popcorn sat on her lap and she was leaning into her boyfriend. She had just finished telling Cisco about giving Sara her new suit.

"Who did you say made the suit?" Cisco asked thoughtfully as he played with her hair.

"I just said that I have a very resourceful friend named Cisco." Laurel said before looking up at him "I also may have mentioned that you were my boyfriend."

Cisco looked down at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. He simply kept on opening and closing his mouth. Laurel smiled before twisting so that she could kiss him gently.

"She was leaving. I have no idea when she will be back. I don't want her to come back in say a year to find me in this serious relationship when I wasn't even dating anyone when she left. I also couldn't keep it a secret from her anymore. She just wanted me to tell you that it doesn't matter that you made her a cool suit. If you hurt me she hurts you. I told her that wasn't necessary…" Laurel rambled slightly.

"Its fine, mi amor. I just wish all our friends and family could know…" Cisco said as he again began playing with Laurels hair.

She sighed and nodded as she reached her hand up to grab the hand that was in her hair and brought his hand to her lips before letting their now joined hands fall to her lap.

 _End Flashback_

Currently, Cisco was sitting in the cortex with Barry and Caitlin and watching the metahuman alert. Things have been quiet ever since Zoom and they were all itching to get their minds off the events prior to his defeat.

A loud buzzing filled the room. All three occupants jumped at the sudden noise. Barry reacted with lightning reflexes to answer his phone.

"Barry Allen." He said as calmly as he could for someone who was just scared by their phone "What? Ok… Oliver, just slow down. You talking at the speed of Felicity just doesn't work. Who was hurt?" Caitlin and Cisco both perked up at that, paying closer attention to the conversation.

"Of course if you need anything. Any back up just call me. Let us know how she is when she is out of surgery." Barry was closing out the conversation as Cisco's heart dropped into his stomach. Did he say she? Barry hung up the phone and looked at Cisco and Caitlin with worry written across his face.

"That was Oliver. They had a breakout at Iron Heights. Darkh attacked Laurel. She is in pretty serious condition. They just rushed her to surgery." Barry said solemnly. Caitlin gasped her hand flying up to her mouth. Cisco felt the pit in his stomach grow as he stood and began to pace. "He wanted to let us know. Also they may need our help. Oliver want this done with Darkh and fast."

"We should just go now. At the very least we can offer our friends some moral support. And maybe you can help Oliver." Caitlin offered up immediately while offering a sympathetic glance towards Cisco.

"Yea… Yea, let's do that… But I am flashing us there. I am not going to wait for a train…" Barry said after a moment of thought.

Cisco and Caitlin nodded their agreement.

 _Fast-forward_

 _ **Felicity POV**_

Felicity Smoak did not know what to do. Her fiancé was currently pacing up and down the halls a scowl etched into his face. Diggle was sat in a chair his face in his hands, Lyla was rubbing his back soothingly. Thea was sobbing in her chair next to her. And Laurel? The woman who Felicity had started out as being jealous of for being Oliver's gorgeous ex-girlfriend? The woman who had quickly become one of Felicity's best friends? The woman who was likely going to become her step-sister in the near future? She was currently in emergency surgery. And Felicity didn't know what the heck to do. She wanted to cry. She wanted so desperately to wrap her arms around her soon to be sister-in-law and cry with her. But she was completely numb. She couldn't do anything. Except fiddle with her tablet watching the news to make sure nothing about the Black Canary being at Star City General was reported.

A familiar gust of wind was felt and there stood the STAR labs gang. Caitlin with her forehead creased with worry, Cisco with a look of absolute horror and pain on his face (this confused Felicity slightly), and Barry looking slightly broody and sad.

"Sorry guys once I got off the phone with Oliver and explained the situation… Caitlin suggested we should just come here instead of waiting for you to need our help." Barry explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was at that moment that Quentin Lance looking anguished rushed in followed closely behind by none other than her mother, Donna Smoak.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" Quentin was questioning. He glanced around the room expecting someone to answer.

Everyone simply looked at him with sadness in their eyes. It was finally Lyla that swooped in to save the day "Quentin, she is in surgery. They said it would be a while. She is in good hands though. I know the trauma surgeon. She is the best of the best."

Quentin nodded as he took up pacing the floor. Donna quietly sat down beside her daughter. She was looking at Quentin with her own sense of hurt in her eyes.

"Barry, I have some _business_ that needs attending to. Mind joining me?" Oliver hand come and set a hand on the scarlet speedsters shoulder.

"Yea sure" And with that the two men left the room. Surely to go and make an attempts at tracking down Darkh.

Caitlin and Cisco sat down opposite from Felicity. Caitlin was rubbing soothing circles on Cisco's back as she pulled out her own tablet. Felicity knew what Caitlin was doing, she was now tracking Barry's vital signs as he ran around Star City. Felicity could see Caitlin's face creasing with increasing worry.

The next few hours passed by rather uneventfully outside of the return of Barry and Oliver. Everyone remained where they were and doing what they had been doing. They all leaped to attention when an exhausted looking doctor came out in scrubs with a mask dangling around his neck.

"Family of Dinah Laurel Lance?" He asked

"That would be all of us" Quentin responded as the waiting room was only occupied by Laurels loved ones.

"Well, Ms. Lance is a fighter. She is currently in recovery. Although she is not yet out of the woods yet. She did code on the table so we need to watch her carefully." The doctor said carefully "She is coming off her anesthesia now I can take three people back with me."

The group all looked at each other and slowly Quentin walked forward and was slowly joined by Oliver and Donna. They followed the doctor out of the waiting room. The tension that had built in the room suddenly broke and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Felicity was glad to know the surgery was over with. She didn't like waiting for surgery results ever since Thea's accident.

The relief was short lived. An alert popped onto her tablet. Did that seriously say that The Black Canary was terrorizing a gala for the children's hospital?

"Digg… Thea… we got a problem…" Felicity said as she began texting Oliver. They were not going to let some copycat RUIN Laurel's good name. No way.

 _ **Cisco POV fast forward 2 hours**_

He had been sitting here with Caitlin now for 4 and half hours. They had watched as Thea, Diggle, Oliver, Barry, and Felicity had rushed out to attend to a mission. He had patiently been waiting for an opportunity to slip into Laurel's room privately. He was going to go and see her as soon as Captain Lance and Donna Smoak were done visiting with her.

Cisco almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw his girlfriend's father and his significant other stepping into the waiting room.

"You two can go see her if you'd like. She is awake still. Donna and I are just gonna grab some dinner" Quentin explained. He looked tired.

"Ok. Thank you sir." Cisco responded as he made to stand. With that the older couple walked out.

"I'll stay out here. I have a feeling you'd like some privacy." Caitlin said not looking up from her tablet as she was monitoring Barry.

"Thanks, Cait."

Cisco began walking down the hall and was satisfied to find armed officers by the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, I am here to visit Dinah Laurel Lance?" He asked a nurse who was standing at a computer near him.

"She is in 432. Make sure to identify yourself to the guard" The nurse responded with a smile "Ms. Lance provided a list of loved ones who are allowed to visit to help the guard ensure her safety"

Cisco gulped. Was he on that list? He began walking towards her room.

"Francisco Ramone." He said his full name to the guard. He let out a relieved sigh when the guard let him through the door without a problem.

His breathe was soon caught in his throat though when he went through the second door. Laurel laid in her bed looking extremely pale. She had several lines running from her arms. There was a steady beeping from the heart monitor. Her arms were pieces of art the way they were mottled with bruises. The only thing that did not make him want to cry was the way her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"You're here." She whispered in awe.

He rushed forward so that he was at her bedside "Of course I'm here... Mi amor…" Cisco began as he cupped Laurel's face and slowly kissed her. He poured all his pent up emotions from the last five or so hours into the kiss. He poured the fear and the love he had felt for her into it and she responded eagerly, her heart monitor picking up slightly.

"Laurel! I have some information about your copyca- OH OH. I am very OBVIOUSLY interrupting something… When did this become a thing? I mean this must have been a thing before today because I don't think you two are that type of people that accidents bring each other together… Or maybe you are? But I mean this would explain A LOT! Like A LOT! A LOT! But it is none of my business but I am happy for you two… Because you guys should be happy and it looks like you make each other happy… and oh dear Lord I am babbling aren't I? Oh goodness… Ok well anyways… We got some info on who your copycat might be… have you ever heard of an Evelyn Sharp? We think she has been following us around and she snatched the Canary Cry when Oliver brought you here." Felicity went into full on babble mode causing the couple to separate.

"No, Lis, I haven't. And to answer your other obvious question. We have been dating since we took down Savage. Well since we thought we took him down…" Laurel smiled at her boyfriend

"Now I understand why you go to Central City so much!" Felicity laughed "Well I should go back the guys are trying to not only get this Evelyn girl but they also want to track down Darkh."

"Well, let them know if they find him to give him a roadhouse kick to the face for me. Being stabbed with a sword hurts like a bitch and staying sober means saying no to pain meds," Laurel said to her friend.

"Will do, Laurel. Feel better. I will be back tomorrow and we can have a girlie chat." Felicity winked at her, indicating that during said talk she'd be wanting details about their relationship. With that Felicity smiled and walked out of the room.

Laurel smiled as she looked at Cisco "Well, Babe, I do not think our secret is staying a secret, especially with Felicity knowing. We can tell everyone as soon as they come back." Laurel smiled at the thought before biting her lip "But can you do me a favor? Stay in here with me. Don't leave me." Laurel said the last phrase was punctuated with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Pajarita Mia, I couldn't imagine being anywhere but your side right now." Cisco said honestly. He pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat. He took one of her hands into both of his and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. They smiled at each other lovingly.

It did not take long before Laurel fell asleep and it was then that Cisco realized he was tired as well. Deciding he did not want to break apart their hands Cisco decidedly leaned forward and laid his head down onto the bed and fell asleep nearly instantly.

 _ **Thea POV**_

It was gratifying to know that they had put a stop to the Black Canary copycat. The kid was an orphan who had just recently turned 18. She was attempting to get justice for her dead family. Thea knew Laurel wouldn't be mad at this Evelyn. Oliver was even considering training the girl so she knew how to properly fight.

Thea was just happy that she could report at least _some_ progress to Laurel. Barry, Oliver, and Felicity were still currently working on locating and taking down Darkh permanently. She easily was able to get through security and into Laurel's room. The security guard had whispered gently to Thea that "Ms. Lance is sleeping, the nurse wanted me to tell all her guests to please let her rest for a bit longer" Thea had nodded in agreement.

With that comment from the guard, Thea was completely expecting to find the room void of visitors. She was already planning on collapsing in the comfy armchair she knew was next to Laurel's bed. What she wasn't expecting to find was Cisco Ramone already in said armchair. He was leaning forward so that the top half of his body was laying on the bed next to Laurel. It was honestly adorable. Thea gasped when she saw their interlocking hands laying in Laurel's lap.

"Totally did not see this coming…" She whispered her hand coming to her throat as she took in the sleeping couple. "THIS is why she has been so distracted lately…" Thea shook her head. How long had her friend been keeping this a secret? Better yet, why had she been keeping this a secret?

At that moment Diggle walked through the door 'Thea, Felicity has a lead on where Darkh might be… What exactly are you looking at?" he looked at her funnily. Thea could only manage to raise her hand and point towards Laurel's bed. When Dig looked and took note of how Cisco was lying next to their sleeping teammate and holding her hand. "I definitely should have seen that coming…"

They both stood like that for a long moment just looking at the sleeping couple, reveling in the peaceful looks on their faces. Out of nowhere one of the machines that Laurel was connected too began to emit a rather loud beeping that jarred Laurel and Cisco awake. Within seconds a nurse was in the room.

"Sorry about that. Looks like one of you ended up leaning on one of your IVs." The nurse said warmly as she began to push buttons on the machines that had fluid dripping through it and into multiple lines going towards Laurel's arm "Try to stay off them and the machines won't yell at you. Is there anything I can get for you while I am still in here, Laurel?"

"No, I think I'm good Nancy." Laurel said as she grinned at Cisco, their hands had not separated in the bustle that had woken them.

"You two are too cute. Ok I will just leave you two to enjoy your other company. Please call if you need anything." With that the nurse left the room and Laurel and Cisco took notice to Thea and Digg. Thea had a wry smile on her face and Digg had a look of shock.

"Thea! Digg! How is everything going with this copycat and Darkh?" Laurel said attempting to cut the tension that now filled the air.

"We caught the copycat." Thea said not elaborating.

"And we have a lead on Darkh." Digg added.

"And…?" Laurel said obviously wanting to avoid the one conversation her two friends wanted to have.

"Ohhh… Nope. Not gonna happen. You are not going to wiggle your way out of this conversation, Lance. There is obviously something going on between you two that nobody has a clue about." Thea said her eyes darting between Laurel and Cisco as she walked closer to the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I kinda want to know why no one knows about this."

Digg leaned against the now closed door. "I am interested to know as well."

Laurel sighed as she looked between her now smirking friends. She glanced at Cisco, who was giving her a warm smile before taking a deep breath.

"We have been together for a few months now. Ever since we teamed up with Barry to protect Kendra and Carter. There are a few reasons we kept it a secret. We had made an agreement that we would keep our relationship to ourselves until Darkh and Zoom were taken care of because we just thought the teams didn't need more to worry about. We also had our selfish reasons. And some people do know. Caitlin has known for a while now, actually… And I told Sara before she left. And Felicity kind of walked in on us in a compromising position earlier so she knows. We were planning on telling you guys tonight, I swear Thea." Laurel said before wincing at her effort to readjust her position in her bed.

"Let me help you." Thea surged forward to help the older woman into a sitting position before adjusting the hospital bed so that Laurel could lay back and still be sat up. Thea looked her straight in the eye before asking "Are you happy?"

Laurel looked at Cisco reaching a hand out to take his. She smiled at him before turning back to Thea and saying "I am so happy. Happier than I have ever been."

"Ok. Good." Thea nodded before turning her gaze towards Cisco "Keep her happy. She deserves to be happy."

"And that's the truth" Digg spoke up.

 _ **Quentin POV**_

Quentin didn't like hospitals. They were cold and smelled of sickness. The food was terrible and whenever he was there it seemed one of his men was killed. Being a cop can really suck like that. Watching the men who became family be shot down was hard.

This time. This time being at Star City General was so much more difficult. His baby girl was nearly killed. He had already seen her earlier in the day but he had left with Donna to get dinner. When he remembered the absolutely horrible food that they served at the hospitals he decided to get Laurel's favorite meal from Big Belly Burger, Black and White milkshake included. Now he was walking down the hospital corridors hand in hand with Donna carrying the treat for his daughter.

When he reached the guard he flashed his badge and said "Captain Lance and Donna Smoak"

The guard stepped to the side and Quentin and Donna walked into the room. The TV was on a turned to the news. Laurel was sitting up in bed and intently watching. It was a report of the Iron Heights break. There was luckily no one saying anything about Black Canary being injured. Quentin was surprised to see the tech boy from STAR labs sitting in the armchair also watching the TV. What was his name? Carlos? Chris?

"Dad! Donna! I wasn't expecting to see you again today!" Laurel said brightly. She had turned the TV off and had turned toward her father only wincing slightly as she moved.

"Well I could let you eat that horrible hospital food, now could I baby?" Quentin said as he help up the food from Big Belly Burger.

Laurel's eyes light up gleefully "Daddy, you are simply the best! Is that a Black and White milkshake?"

"Yes it is" Donna said "Quentin almost didn't get it but I insisted. Said you deserved the treat."

"Donna, you are fabulous." Laurel grinned as Quentin set up the food on her bedside table.

Laurel let out a sound of pleasure when she took the first bite of her burger. There was silence in the room as she ate. She occasionally paused so that she could dip fries into her shake.

When she was satisfied she looked back at her father "Thank you, Dad." Then she realized something as she shook her head "Oh, I didn't even realize. Dad, Donna, this is Cisco. He is an engineer at STAR labs in Central City and we have mutual friends…" Laurel bit her lip thinking for a moment before saying "He's also my boyfriend. We have been dating for a few months now."

Quentin simply went slack jawed and didn't say a single word. In fact it was Donna who said something first "Oh, Laurel! That's wonderful! He is a cutie!" Donna had rushed forward in order to first hug Laurel and then go and hug a rather shock and scared-looking Cisco.

Laurel was smiling at Donna before she again turned towards her father "Daddy?"

"I knew you weren't just visiting your mother these past few months when you have been going to Central City." Quentin's face cracked into grin. He could never be mad at Laurel. Besides out of everything that has happened in the last few months a new boyfriend doesn't seem like a big deal.

"So are you a crazy in a mask too? Laurel seems to only spend time with masks… seeing as that's her extra curricular activity of choice" Quentin looked pointedly at Cisco.

"Dad!" Laurel chocked out as she glanced at Donna, a panicked look on her face.

"Sweetie, Donna figured it all out months ago. She is not stupid. Now let me interrogate this new boy of yours. Your work with the Flash right?" Quentin redirected as Donna grinned at a shocked looking Laurel.

"Yes. Yes, sir. I make tech. I help Flash mainly. But a lot of Team Arrow's tech was made by me. And no. I am not a mask. I am just tech support. Felicity and I work together a lot. But I am a Meta… I work with vibrations…. And can see the future because of that."

"Well, Cisco. As long as you don't hurt my baby I think we should be ok with each other" Quentin nodded at the other man before turning to his girlfriend "I think we should head home Donna, give Laurel some time to rest."

"Ok, sweetie." Donna nodded as she collected her things. She they both hugged Laurel before walking out.

Quentin caught sight of the nurse and walked over to her "The young man in there with Laurel. Please don't kick him out once visitor hours are done unless you absolutely have too. My daughter has gone through a lot. She deserves the comfort."

And with that Quentin and Donna walked out of the hospital for the day in favor of Quentins bed at his house.

 _ **Oliver POV**_

It had taken all night, and the efforts of most of Team Arrow (Damn Felicity for getting him to call them that) and most of Team Flash, but Darkh was dead and HIVE was dismantled by ARGUS. Oliver was exhausted. He was honestly dead on his feet and wanted nothing more than to go back to his and Felicity's loft and crash. But there is someone that deserves to know that Darkh is dead. And that someone is in a hospital dead recovering from a near fatal wound. It was early in the morning and visiting hours had just started. Oliver was sure he was going to be Laurel's first visitor of the day.

He approached the security guard that still stood at attention outside her door. "Oliver Queen"

"Good timing Mr. Queen. The nurse just finished up." The guard said as he stepped aside.

Oliver smiled at him before stepping past him and through the first door. He was reaching for the second door when he paused. Was that Laurel laughing? He began to intently listen wanting to know what was going on in the room.

"Querida, please, I love you. But can you just let me do this for you? You almost got killed. Let me do this for you. Please, cariña?" Oliver heard a masculine voice say in a teasing tone. What was that about? Laurel never let him call her by a pet name when they were going out.

"Babe. I love you too. But I swear, I am ok. I can do my own hair. How do you even know how to french braid?" Laurel was giggling now. That was a sound that Oliver hadn't heard in a long time.

"I have a niece who is seven. And my best friend is a girl. I learned pretty fast, mi amor." The other voice teased. Oliver swears he recognizes the voice but he just cannot seem to place it. "Now just please sit back and let me braid your hair."

"Fine." There was more giggling "Cisco? What did I ever do to deserve you?" Cisco? As in techie at STAR labs Cisco?

"I ask myself the same question every day, mi querida." Cisco answered back.

Oliver, done with his eavesdropping quickly opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of Laurel sitting so that her back was at the edge of the bed. Cisco had his hands in her hair and was currently twisting it into a braid that looked complex to Oliver. Cisco was bent down kissing Laurel on her forehead.

Laurel looked up at the sound of the door opening. She narrowed her eyes at him and said "You were eavesdropping weren't you?"

"You know me too well. I heard you laughing and I wanted to figure out what was making you laugh." Oliver shrugged.

"So, I guess you don't need too much explanation outside of: Cisco and I have been dating for months now. Since we teamed up with the Flash to defeat Savage." Laurel said "Please, in the future, refrain from listening in on my conversations. No matter what."

"Will do…" Oliver said "I'm happy for you two."

Laurel grinned "Thank you. I am just glad the entire team knows now. You were the last one to find out... Any news on Darkh?"

"Let's just say he is out of commission and will no longer be hurting anyone." Oliver said with a smirk.

Laurel let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding in "Thank you." She whispered.

Oliver came forward and hugged her "No problem. Now we can all just be happy. Maybe work on how to Roy home?"

Laurel laughed. "Yea I think I can work on that with my dad."

They smiled at each other. Oliver then looked up as Cisco finished off Laurels hair.

"Hey, Cisco, I was thinking. I need some new trick arrows. And maybe some modifications to the tracker arrows…" Oliver asked the engineer. He knew it would make Laurel happy to see him being accepting of Cisco.

"Yea… Yea I can totally take a look. Maybe we can even look into getting you guys vitals monitoring in your suits and maybe defibrillators…" Cisco looked excited at the prospect of updating Team Arrow.

"That sounds great." Oliver smiled before turning to his oldest friend. "I am so happy that you are happy Laurel."

"Thank you, Ollie. That means a lot coming from you." Laurel smile as she laid back down in the bed, her hand was grasping Cisco's.

 _ **Laurel POV**_

The last twenty four hours had been an absolute whirl wind. She had nearly died. Darkh had come close to defeating her. But since the time of her stabbing not only has Darkh been taken down, but everyone on the team has found out about her relationship with Cisco. It was honestly such a relief to no longer have a secret to keep. Even if she still had to have a take with Felicity later today because the other woman wanted to know more. It was also relieving to know that Darkh was gone. It meant that they could now focus on other things. Like getting Roy home. Because they all wanted that. Especially Thea.

As of right now Laurel was relaxing. The pain was bearable so it was easy to refuse pain meds. Cisco was reclining in the armchair next to her bed talking in rapid Spanish on the phone. He was most likely on the phone with his Abuela.

A knock came to the door. Laurel smirked. That was a first. Everyone had just been walking in the last day. "Come in!" She called out.

It was soon revealed why there was a knock. Caitlin and Barry walked through the door with smiles on their faces. Barry was carrying a very pretty potted orchid plant.

"Hey guys! I was wondering when you would be in here. Thank you both for the help with Darkh." Laurel smiled at her STAR lab friends.

"It was nothing Laurel. We haven't been too busy since we took down Zoom." Barry said as he set the plant down on her bedside table.

"Well still. It is appreciated." Laurel said. She took note of how Barry and Caitlin kept on glancing between one another. She remembered how Cisco had told her that ever since Zoom had kidnapped Caitlin Barry's feelings for her had become obvious and it was obvious that Caitlin felt the same.

Cisco had hung up his phone and without thinking he grabbed Laurel's hand and brought it to his lips before turning to his friends. Caitlin was not surprised to see Cisco being affectionate as she recalls how much of a wreck he had been in the waiting room the previous day. But it was the way that Barry's eyes bugged out of his head that had them all remembering: Barry didn't know.

"Well, I guess I should tell you… Laurel and I are dating? We have been dating since I broke up with Kendra." Cisco said in response to his friends shocked face.

Silence was the only thing that filled the room.

Laurel laughed awkwardly before saying "Cisco, Babe, why don't you and Barry go and get us all lunch. I am so wanting some Big Belly Burger. Caitlin and I can talk."

"Sure. Sure whatever you want, mi amor." Cisco said as he got up. He quickly dropped a kiss on her forehead before walking out the room with a still shell-shocked Barry in tow.

"Well that all went better than I thought it would…" Laurel mused.

"What? Barry finding out?" Caitlin asked amused.

"Well yes but also everyone else finding out. It's no longer a secret." Laurel grinned.

"That is great. How did you tell everyone? How did they all take it?" Caitlin questioned her friend.

"Well I only really told Sara and my Dad and Donna… Sara before she even left and she was happy about it. Dad and Donna were pretty much happy as well… Everyone else found out for themselves though. Felicity walked in on him kissing me… I still have to talk to her today about it because she is wanting more details. Thea and Diggle walked in while we were both asleep. And we were holding hands in our sleep. Oliver he eavesdropped into one of our conversations and figured it out. But everyone is very happy about it." Laurel sighed. Caitlin was intently listening as she sat down in the armchair that Cisco had been occupying. "Now Cisco just has to tell Iris and the rest of the Wests."

"That's good I am glad everyone took it well." Caitlin smiled.

"So… you and Barry… huh?" Laurel waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Caitlin immediately blushed a bright red.

"I-I have no- no idea- what you- you are talking about." She managed to stutter out.

"Oh Caitlin, I may not be a doctor but I am not stupid. You two were looking at each other like lovesick puppies. It's really sweet actually." Laurel smirked

"It has been tense ever since he defeated Zoom and rescued me and Iris. I always thought he didn't feel that way about me… But he has honestly seemed to have lost his interest in Iris completely. It's strange honestly." Caitlin said thoughtfully

"No, it is not strange. He realized that he was scared for the two of you for different reasons. He was scared to lose you because he loves you like someone he wants to be with. He was scared to lose Iris because he loves her like a sister." Laurel said pointedly.

"How do you figure?" Caitlin tilted her head to the side in question.

"You forget. My boyfriend is best friends with you and Barry. They talk and then Cisco talks to me. We don't keep secrets." Laurel grinned wickedly

Caitlin let out a groan but smiled anyways. "What should I do? Because I need to do something."

"I say go for it."

"Go for what?" Barry asked as he and Cisco re-entered the room. Barry must have Flashed them back to the hospital.

Caitlin took a deep breath as she stood and said "This" and then she was kissing him. Barry was momentarily left shocked and not knowing what to do before he responded by wrapping his arms around Caitlin and deepening the kiss.

"Mi amor… I don't know how you did it… but good job." Cisco said as he came up to the bed setting bags of food down on the bedside table. He took one last glance at his best friends who were still locked in their tight embrace before turning his attention back to Laurel. He leaned forward so that his hands were on either side of her before kissing her squarely on the lips.

 **A/N: YAY! Everyone knows now! And SNOWBARRY! Because this isn't AU enough :) This is my longest chapter EVER and I would love to know what you all think! Read and review please!**


	5. Princess' and Knights

**A/N: This chapter has some OCs! I wanted to create another sibling and that would be Maria. She is married to Jeremy and they have a daughter that has been previously mentioned in the story:) and their daughters name is Isa-Bella. Enjoy!**

 **Princess' and Knights**

It has been a purely blissful last seven months. Sure there had been bumps in the road. What with Cisco's doppelganger, Laurel being attacked by Darkh, and then Laurel's month long recovery. But overall the last seven months had been pure relationship bliss for Laurel. She thought everything was going perfect between her and Cisco. Well that is before he texted her today.

Cisco Ramone: Laurel, we need to talk. Can you call me?

It made her nervous. She was supposed to be visiting him in Central City this weekend. She didn't know what to think. What exactly did he want to talk about? And usually in his texts he only called her his little pet names for her. Why was it just Laurel all of a sudden? Did he want to end things? She could have sworn their last weekend together had gone _amazing_ but maybe he wasn't happy anymore?

Enough of her thoughts getting away from her. She was a big girl who can call her boyfriend when he asks her to. So she dials the number and puts the phone to her ear before taking a deep breath.

"Hey!" He sounded slightly on edge.

"Hi Babe what's up?" She tried to sound relaxed

"So I need to ask you something about this weekend. It is kind of a favor and it won't be the funnest thing but it would mean a lot to me." Cisco said nervously.

"What is it?" She was slightly less nervous.

"It is my nieces eighth birthday and Maria is having her party this Saturday. I would really like you to come with me. I know meeting Dante is going to be a pain but Maria and Isa mean so much to me and I really want you to meet them. I already have all of Isa's gifts so we wouldn't have to shop or anything we just have to go to Abuela's on Saturday. And I know Abuela is going to absolutely adore you, mi amor." Cisco let everything pour out at once.

Laurel let out a sigh of relief before smiling into the phone and saying "Cisco, Babe, I would _love_ to meet your family, and yes that includes Dante. They are your family and I want to meet them. And I really want to meet the most important woman in your life." The last bit of her response came out in a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh, Laurel, you know you are the most important woman in my life. But Isa has held a special spot in my heart for eight years now. And me and Maria were always close growing up." Cisco laughed.

"I know Cisco." Laurel said "I am fine with going. I think it will be fun even. I mean you have met most of my family, save Sara. But Sara already adores you since you made her suit."

"Its just my family is different. My parents are disapproving of everything I do and Dante is very judgmental of me. I really just want you to meet Abuela, Maria, and Isa… And well Maria's husband Jeremy. He is a good guy. Good dad to Isa. But the important people are going to love you, Laurel. They are just going to love you. Probably almost as much as I love you." Cisco laughed.

"Well I am excited to meet them. And I love you too." Laurel was grinning

"I am so glad you want to come, because I already signed all of Isa's gift from Uncle Cisco and Laurel." Cisco admitted "I had a feeling you would want to come."

"Oh, Mr. Ramone you are lucky you know me so well." Laurel laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe for her ninth birthday we can sign her presents from Uncle Cisco and _Aunt_ Laurel." Cisco teased lightly

Laurels breath caught in her throat at that comment. "Well we will just have to see about that won't we?" She said in a breathless voice before she took a deep breath to continue "Well, Babe, I hate to cut this short but if I am meeting your family I need to change what I have packed. What I have packed… not what I would wear to an eight year olds birthday. I thought we'd be staying in all weekend." Laurel said in a slightly suggestive tone.

Cisco gulped before saying "Alright Pajarita Mia. I love you."

"I love you, too." And with that Laurel hung her phone up in order to go and rearrange her suitcase and add some more clothing to it.

 _Early Saturday Morning_

It was early. Meaning the sun has yet to come up early. Laurel was attempting to sleep still but her boyfriend was currently bustling about his apartment. She had no idea what he could possibly be doing. The party wasn't until this afternoon. He had already wrapped his nieces present, at least she thought he had. And they had laid out their clothes for the day last night. Cisco had wanted to coordinate his outfit with hers.

Laurel was brought out of her thoughts at the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up in the bed and lazily stretched and looked around Cisco's studio. She could see a rather large bag that was overflowing with wrapped boxes next to the door. Her dress and his button down and pants were hanging outside of his closet. Cisco was currently rummaging in the kitchen his back turned to her. He currently only had on his pajama pants. Laurel let out a soft giggle when she realized they had R2D2 all over them. But of course she shouldn't be laughing. She was currently wearing his Doctor Who shirt from last night. She really did like sleeping in his shirts and she would have to sneak one home after this weekend. She quickly got up while he was still turned around and walked over to where he was. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his back after kissing his neck.

"Smells good, Babe." She said.

Cisco twisted in her hold in order to kiss her before turning back to his cooking and saying "Well I had to get you up somehow."

"Well it is rather early. The party isn't until this afternoon Cisco." Laurel said her voice slightly muffled from her face being buried in his shoulder.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about today. I am slightly nervous about this all. My parents, well they have never been very approving. I don't think I have ever done anything that they have approved of. And Dante, he is just a judgmental asshole." Cisco bit his lip as he scrabbled the eggs in the pan. Laurel let go of him in favor of leaning against the counter.

"Cisco, please don't be nervous. I love you and I know I am going to love your family." Laurel said.

"I love you, too mi querida. That isn't exactly what I am worried about." Cisco said as he plated their food. He led them to his small table and sat. "Growing up Maria and I were always the outcasts because we weren't good Latino children in our parents eyes. We didn't listen to our parents about our career paths… We didn't date people our parents liked meaning we didn't date within our race. Maria became the ultimate black sheep when she married Jeremy. Of course my parents don't go as far as disowning but Maria and I both know that Dante is the favorite. Because Dante was a music prodigy and he has always dated Latina women. His current girlfriend is a Puerto Rican woman named Renee and she is fluent in Spanish and talks to my parents in Spanish. I just want you to know I don't care about all of that like they do. They aren't going to like you because you aren't Latina. But that is their loss because you are simply wonderful and Abuela and Maria will get to know you and they are going to adore you. And they are the only ones who's opinion I care about. And well Isa as well."

Laurel stayed quiet throughout Cisco's explanation. She then leaned across the table to kiss Cisco before saying "Ok. Then I guess I best be winning over your Abuela and Maria and also be playing into the hand of an eight year old today if I plan on staying around." She kissed him again before sitting back down "So what exactly did you get your niece?"

"Oh I got her a whole bunch of different things. I love to shower her with gifts on her birthday and Christmas. It is just my thing. I love her so much and I would do anything for her and I like spoiling her. And well when she was born I was still in grad school so I barely got to buy her anything until she was two. So ever since I got my first job and started inventing things and getting them patented and I had a decent money flow, whenever I see something that just screams Isa I have to buy it for her and I put it away for the next event." Cisco said as he ate a slice of bacon.

"You are the best Uncle, Babe." Laurel laughed as she ate her eggs.

Cisco got up to clear his plate. He kissed her forehead and said "And you will make a great Aunt"

Laurel went wide eyed and gulped before continuing to eat. It is not that she didn't like the sound of that… She just had no idea that Cisco was already thinking on that level of commitment. It didn't scare her. It just made her nervous.

"I am going to go ahead and get ready. I thought before the party we could have mini date and go to the Vigilante for some coffee." Cisco called over his shoulder as he was walking towards his bathroom.

"That sounds great." She called to him.

 _Fast forward to the Party_

Laurel was currently nervously smoothing the skirt of her dark blue dress against her legs as she stood waiting on the patio of Cisco's Abuelas house. Cisco noticing her nervousness wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and squeezed. She gave him a reassuring look before raising her hand and knocking on the bright red door.

It did not take long for a rather short older woman with short greying hair answered the door. She was wearing a brightly colored dress that was covered with a frilly floral apron. She let out a happy cry before pulling Cisco into a bone crushing hug.

"Mi Nieto! Look at you! So guapo! Oh how I have missed you!" The woman chanted "Now are you going to introduce me to your bonita amiga?"

"Yes, Abuela. This is Laurel. She is my girlfriend." Cisco said as he grabbed her hand. "She lives in Star City but was visiting this weekend and wanted to come along for Isa's party to meet you all"

"Oh! This is the Laurel I have been hearing about!" The women yelled as she pulled a surprised Laurel into a hug "Welcome my dear! Welcome! Please come in! You can meet everyone else! Isa was just asking were her favorite Uncle was."

At the mention of her name a girl who was probably half of Cisco's height came barreling towards the front door. She was wearing a bright pink tutu dress that flared around her as she ran. Her hair flew behind her in long dark curls. Her light brown eyes were sparkling from the grin that lit her face up. "Uncle Cisco!" She was screaming.

Cisco immediately let go of Laurels hand and set down the bag of presents in order to sweep his niece up into his arms. He spun her around as she giggled. The sight and sound of the little girl made Laurels heart absolutely melt.

"Miss Isa-Bella you have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you. Pretty soon I won't be able to do that anymore." Cisco said as he tickled his niece who was still in his arms.

"Well I guess I need to stop growing." The little girl said "Will you have a tea party with me? Uncle Dante and Renee won't…" The little girl pouted.

"Of course Isa. Today is all about you. But first can you let me introduce my friend to everyone? She is important to me. You can be the second one to meet her." Cisco said as he glanced towards his girlfriend. Laurel silently approached the two ignoring the eyes that were obviously on her.

"Ok Uncle Cisco." The girl grinned. She was missing one of her front teeth. She was simply adorable.

"This is Laurel. Laurel this is Isa-Bella Sloan Clark. She is the birthday princess and the apple of my eye." Cisco said as he set the young girl back on her feet.

The little girl stuck her little hand out towards Laurel "Nice to meet you Laurel. You can call me Isa. You are really pretty."

"Thank you. It is nice to finally meet you too, Isa. Your Uncle Cisco talks about you a lot." Laurel had knelt down to be at the girls height and shook her hand while grinning.

The little girl grinned before running off again yelling over her shoulder saying "Hurry up, Uncle Cisco! Tea Party starts in five minutes!"

Laurel laughed lightly before she realized that all eyes were on her. Cisco had taken the bag of gifts and set them by all the other gifts and then walked back so that he was standing by her side. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it before leading her towards a couple that were very obviously Cisco's parents.

"Mama, Papa, this is my girlfriend. Laurel Lance. We have been dating for seven months now. She lives in Star City but since she was visiting this weekend I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you. Laurel these are my parents Antonio and Elizabeth." The couple seemed very stiff and were looking at Laurel with slight distaste.

"It is really lovely to meet you." Laurel said sweetly with a small smile.  
"Yes… Lovely" Elizabeth Ramone scoffed.

Antonio Ramone just grunted in response. Laurel gulped as Cisco began to steer her away and towards another couple around their age. The man looked like Cisco, but with short hair. The woman was tall, lean, and tan. She had short black hair and grey eyes.

"Trust Francisco to bring another White Woman to a family gathering. As if Maria marrying a white man wasn't enough." Laurel heard Dante whisper to the woman. Laurel scowled as they stopped in front of the couple.

"Dante, Renee. This is my girlfriend, Laurel." Cisco said slightly tense. He must have heard his brother as well.

"Pleasure" The woman said with a smirk.

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you." Dante said as he held his hand out.

Laurel took the hand and said "It is great to finally meet you."

And with that Cisco began to pull her towards the last woman she had yet to meet. She could safely assume this was Maria.

"Cisco. You better get over there. Isa already started the Tea Party with Jeremy and she won't be very patient with you." The woman grinned at her brother.

Cisco hesitated slightly "You can trust me with your girlfriend. I promise I won't say anything too embarrassing. And I won't let the sharks near her."

Cisco then looked at his sister gratefully before rushing off to the little table that was occupied by the little girl and her fairly blonde father.

"I'm Maria. You must be Laurel. It is so great to finally meet you. Cisco is always just raving about you whenever we talk on the phone! I am so glad you could come. I have really wanted to meet you. And so has Abuela." The other woman smiled at her. She had the same eyes as Cisco. They were warm and familiar. She also had dark hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing jeans and a bright green top that flowed around her shoulders.

"Cisco has told me so much about you! He said you two were really close growing up!" Laurel smiled. "Your daughter is very sweet"

"Thank you." Maria smiled as she watched he daughter grandly serve Cisco and her husband imaginary tea. Both men had on boas and Isa was wearing a very sparkly tiara. "She loves Cisco. Ever since she was born he has been such a huge part of her life. She has him and her daddy wrapped around her little fingers. I swear Cisco is going to be the best dad."

Laurel glanced at the other woman sideways before looking over at her boyfriend. He was currently giving an over the top bow to Isa and kissing her hand. She looked back over at Maria and said "I have to agree"

"Do you want kids Laurel?" She asked with a grin

"I-"She began her response but all of a sudden Isa came running up to her with a tiara in hand.

"Pretty Laurel! You have to wear tiara with me and be a princess with me!" The little girl was smiling brightly up at her. Her light brown eyes were sparkling "Don't worry I will even let Uncle Cisco be your knight! Daddy can be mine."

Laurel bent so she was at the girls level "Isa I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Laurel knew she must be grinning like an idiot. She knew that the biggest test of the day was going to be being accepted by this little girl. And she had done it!

Isa gave her a toothy grin before reaching up and placing the tiara on her head. When it was on her head Isa giggled lightly and said "Now where are our Knights?"

Laurel laughed as well as Cisco and Jeremy came forward.

"Well, mi amor, even though you look absolutely stunning, I must say that Princess Isa is the prettiest princess here." Cisco said as he intertwined his hand with Laurels while also looking at his niece who was currently in her fathers arms. Laurel could not help but to melt at how Cisco was talking to the little girl.

The little girl laughed at her uncle before saying loudly for all to hear "Uncle Cisco! Laurel is your princess! You have to give her a kiss! Daddy already gave me my kiss! No knight ever doesn't give his princess a kiss!"

At that Laurel bit her lip and looked around the room. Cisco's Abuela was currently giving them a lovesick look. His parents looked slightly angry and were giving her looks of distaste. Dante looked simply disgusted. Renee was giving her a look of disgust and _jealousy?_ And finally Maria was looking at her happily. When she finally looked back at the little girl this entire party was for she say shining eyes and an expectant look. Finally she let out the breath she was holding and squeezed Cisco's hand to give him the go ahead.

"Well my princess I do believe I owe you a kiss" Cisco played up the part for his nieces sake and leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He stopped as soon as Isa started clapping wildly and before he turned to face his niece he winked at Laurel.

"I do believe it is time for cake Isa!" Cisco's Abuela called out in order to cut the tension that had filled the room.

"Yay!" and at that the little girl took off into the kitchen.

The rest of the party went off without problem. Well aside from Dante and Cisco's mother consistently giving Laurel dirty looks. Isa loved all of her presents. Her favorite was a brand new tiara from her Uncle Cisco and Laurel. She had insisted on stopping her progress on opening presents just so she could put on the purple gem encrusted crown.

Before they left Isa had given them each a hug as well as a kiss. This had surprised Laurel greatly. It also surprised Laurel when she received a hug from Maria and Cisco's Abuela.

As they drove back to Cisco's studio Laurel began to talk. "So I have been thinking about something. I want you to hold off on responding until I am done talking though. So we have been going out for seven months now and we have been through a lot. I love you. And you love me. We have introduced each other to our families for the most part. And I really want to take the next step with you. But that requires a bit of time. I need to let Oliver know that Black Canary is no longer going to be working out of Team Arrow soon. I also need to start looking for a day job here. Although I am sure the DA in Star City will help me. But Cisco, I would really like it if we could move in together. I am perfectly willing to move here. In fact I think I would love it. I could even help Team Flash." Laurel knew she was rambling at this point so she took a deep breath and looked over at her boyfriend.

"I…I think that sounds great! I Think that sounds more than great! I think that sounds amazing! Laurel! But really you don't need to move here. I can move to Star City. I-"

"No." She cut him off "I want to move here. And besides if you move to Star City you will see Isa less and that's not an option." She leaned over and kissed him

"So, we are moving in together?"  
"Yea we are. I can start working on it as soon as I am back in Star City on Monday." Laurel grinned.

 **A/N: AND we are done! Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :)**


	6. Olicity Weekend

**A/N: I am sooo excited for this chapter! This takes place about one month after the last chapter so everyone is aware. Also ROY IS BACK! I am not gonna explain how exactly but in the story he is officially back and has been back for about three months and he and Thea are back together! Also it doesn't really go with my timeline correctly but these Legends are the same as Season 2 Legends sooo no Snart, Kendra, Carter and also no Rip. And we are totally going to be delving into that conversation that Cisco and Laurel had in the last chapter:) But overall be prepared for some major cuteness in this chapter!**

 **Olicity Weekend**

The last month had been a whirlwind for Laurel. She had started the rather long process of moving to Central City. The first thing she was concerned with was of course her day job. She had let the DA's office in Star City know that she was going to be looking for a new job and that they should start looking for a new ADA. She had gotten in contact with Central City's DA and luckily for her there was an open position for a new Assistant District Attorney in the office and with her reputation it was hers if she wanted it. She had jumped on the opportunity and had handed in her two weeks' notice to the DA just this Friday afternoon. She would officially be moving to Central City in two weeks' time. She can still remember how Cisco sounded when she told him over the phone the night before. He had been simply overjoyed that it was all finally happening.

She had also called her father to tell him. He had been happy for her. He was glad that she was finally in a relationship that she could take those next steps in. But of course he had also been upset. Upset that his daughter that lived in the present was moving away to another city. A nearby city but another city all the same.

Now that she had her day job straightened out, all she had to do was tell Team Arrow she was leaving. But that could wait another week. This weekend was all about Oliver and Felicity. Saturday was Felicity's bachelorette party to be hosted in the Waverider by Sara the Maid of Honor. Sunday was the wedding. Then Oliver and Felicity would be gone on a three day Honeymoon to Cabo San Lucas courtesy of Walter.

Laurel was personally looking forward to the bachelorette party. It wasn't going to be anything like a normal bachelorette party, no. No strippers or phallic objects. Just a bunch of women who were involved in vigilante activities spending the evening in a time machine. What could possibly go wrong?

 _Start of Felicity's Bachelorette Party_

The small group of women composed of Felicity, Laurel, Thea, Caitlin, and Iris were currently waiting in an abandoned field located twenty minutes away from Star City.

"Is this really where they told us to meet them? I don't see them?" Iris was questioning while squinting at the sky.

"Yes. Sara specifically told me this field. We used to have bonfires here in high school. They should be here any minute now." Laurel said as she glanced at her watch before tugging at the hem of her nearly too short dark pink dress.

As if on cue the Waverider materialized overhead and came in for a landing. Once landed the ramp came down and onto the ground with a thud. The males of Team Legends came sauntering out.

"Now SHOO! I will know if you get into any trouble!" Sara Lance stood in a bright purple cocktail dress hands on hips.

The group of women in the field laughed.

"Ok ladies are you going to come on my ship or what?" Sara sassed

They all glanced at each other before surging forward as one to board the Waverider.

When they were all gathered in the kitchen, Sara began pouring glasses of red wine. She quickly passed the glasses around being sure to hand her sister a glass that had Perrier in it.

"To the bride, and her last night as a free woman!" Sara raised her glass in cheers before downing a large gulp of wine. The other women raised their glasses in response with shouts of praise before taking their own gulps.

"Cheers to the fact that Oliver is still getting our father as a father in law." Laurel added in cheekily grinning as she sipped her water.

"Yea, cheers to tha- Wait what?!" Sara sputtered completely out of character.

Felicity rolled her eyes "Quentin sorta asked me if it would be ok if he proposed to my mom tonight. So yup. Quentin is going to be, in all intents and purposes, Oliver's Father in law." She stated before taking a long sip of her wine.

"And you are going to be our baby sister!" Sara cried out gleefully as she flung her arms around Felicity, careful not to spill any wine on her white dress.

Laurel smiled at the two. She liked the fact that Felicity was going to officially be her little sister once her dad got hitched. It would just take some getting used to the fact that Oliver would be her brother in law.

"Not that this isn't like totally adorable. In a gut wrenching sweet way mind you. But shouldn't we get this party started?" Thea stated matter of factly, interrupting Laurels reverie and Sara and Felicity's moment.

"Why, but of course! GIDEON! Would you be a dear a play my playlist for the night?" Sara grinned wickedly.

"Yes, Captain Lance" Said a feminine computerized voice before music blared from unseen speakers.

Dancing ensued. Over the next two hours many drinks were made and drank and many dances were danced.

When everything finally calmed down everyone but Laurel was sitting in the Captains office drunk as can be.

"So, I've been gone. What's happened?" Sara slurred

"Your sister is dating Cisco!" Iris giggled

"I knew that… He made me my White Canary outfit… Although I still haven't met him… But what else has happened… Give me the down low…" Sara managed to garble out before resting her head in Laurel's lap.

"Roy. Roy is back. And we are back together. Although I really still do not understand how. We took up were we left off. He's my soul mate." Thea said dreamily as she swayed side to side

"You guys always were good together…" Sara said sleepily her eyes closing. "What else. Come on guys. All I do is time travel with the same people. Give me some juice."

"Barry and I got together… It is new. He likes to flash me to random places in the country for our dates. It is really romantic and my favorite by far was going to Seattle." Caitlin had a far off look to her as she recounted this simple aspect of her life.

Everyone had turned to Iris expectantly.

"Don't look at me! I am happily unattached. I like my life of helping Barry with flash stuff and being a reporter…" Iris said "Although the guy we just hired at the paper… damn!"

Everyone laughed at that. Then Sara glanced up at Laurel wide eyed and prompting.

"What? Everyone here knows I am dating Cisco."

"We. Want. Details." Sara punctuated.

"Yea!" The other women chorused.

"What kind of details would you like? We take turns going between Star City and Central City. We said I love you months ago. I met his family. His parents and brother hate me because I am white but his Abuela and his sister like me. His niece is cute." Laurel talked in staggered sentences, slightly disturbed by the rapped attention the drunk women were giving her.

"Well," Iris started grinning evilly "I want to know about this thing I found when I looking something up for Linda." Iris said, her eyes glinted "Apparently Central City is getting a new ADA within a few week. You."

With that information Sara sat bolt upright. Thea and Felicity whirled to face her. They all ended up moving too quickly and were holding their heads when Caitlin spoke

"Wait… You are moving to Central City?" She seemed almost confused "What about the Black Canary?"  
"What about Team Arrow?" Felicity squeaked, the poor girl looked like she was about to pass out.

"What about me? I kind of live with you!" Thea screeched

Laurel groaned. This is one big reason she hates being sober. "You guys are all drunk…"

"Doesn't matter" Sara said matter of factly.

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Felicity chanted bouncing up and down.

"Now answers please!" Thea nearly looked sober.

Laurel groaned again before getting up from her place on the ground. She threw a longing glance at the bottle of wine that was set on Sara's desk. She then grabbed her glass and gulped down the remaining contents before leaning up against the desk and looking around at the women around her.

"I'm moving in with Cisco, ok?" She rubbed her palms against her bare knees. "I was going to straighten up the Black Canary stuff later. Y'know, tell Oliver I am moving, offer my help to Barry. If Barry didn't want it… I was just gonna retire the mask. As for my apartment here… Thea you have basically moved in with Roy. You just have clothes at my place. Just move in with him already."

Felicity and Thea were gaping at her, speechless. Laurel stood in the awkward silence for a moment before Caitlin spoke up.

"Team Flash would LOVE to have Black Canary. Barry will like having the extra hand and you actually know how to fight so..." She drawled

"I'm going to miss you!" Thea burst out into tears.

"Thea, I promise I will visit at least every other week. You can always come see me as well. Get away from Oliver and Roy for a weekend." Laurel soothed the drunk girl

"Ok…" She sounded like the little girl that Laurel used to help Oliver take care of. Thea was never not going to be her sister in some way.

"Captain the rest of the team has returned and they have brought along a Roy Harper and a Cisco Ramone as well as a younger version of my creator." Gideons cool electronic voice sounded off.

"I think that is our cue to leave." Laurel said "See you tomorrow sis"

Laurel led the pack leaving the Waverider. She crashed into Cisco's arms.

"Well? Did you guys have a fun night?" Cisco questioned after giving his girlfriend a hello kiss.

"It was fun, I guess until the end. They figured out I am moving to Central City. And let's just say it's not fun being sober and surrounded but drunk women questioning you." Laurel pouted.

"Well it will be fun tomorrow morning when you show up to help get Felicity ready and you are the only one not hung over. But what did everyone think of you moving?" Cisco said as he walked her toward his rental car.

"True. And Felicity didn't really react… Thea cried saying she was going to miss me. And Caitlin came to my rescue when everyone was asking what I was going to do about being the Black Canary. She just gushed about how Team Flash would love to have me."

"Well we would, mi amor" Cisco stated. He kissed her forehead lightly before holding the passenger side door open for her.

"Well anyways, I don't think we are going to be hearing about it tomorrow but we aren't getting another week… But tomorrow should be eventful enough by itself." Laurel sighed.

"I agree completely"

 _Fast forward to next day OLICITY WEDDING TIME_

Laurel was the first of the bridesmaids to arrive at the church. She was dressed comfortably in sweats and had a large tote filled with her hair and make-up supplies. Her dress was slug over her back in a garment bag. Laurel knew the church well. She knew very well it was the church that Moira and Robert Queen were married in. She quickly found her way to the brides room.

When she entered the room she was immediately assaulted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She then was amused to see Felicity pacing the floor. She was in a robe and had curlers in her hair. Donna was following closely behind her already completely ready for the day and attempting to place the final curler. Sara sat in a corner looking absolutely miserable. She had on sweats and was clutching an overly large mug of coffee that stated "Maid of Honor". Laurel let out a laugh when she saw three more similar mugs that stated "bridesmaid" set near the coffeepot.

"Laurel! Good morning! I was expecting the rest of the bridal party to get here for another hour or so." Donna called as she finally clipped the last curler into place on Felicity's head. Laurel saw the glint of the simple solitaire ring she knew her father had picked for her.

"Well, with Felicity as good as our sister and our dads daughter (and now it is going to be official)… I thought we best do something special. Dad gets to walk her down the aisle but Sara and I… we have a gift that I brought along and we wanted to give it to her privately." Laurel smiled at the woman who would soon enough be her stepmom as she pulled out a long blue velvet box.

Felicity had stopped her pacing and was stopped in front of Laurel. Sara had gotten up from her place and was standing behind her and had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So this was our Grandma Lance's. She used to say this necklace was only appropriate to wear on your wedding day. It had been her 'something new' on her wedding day. All Lance women wear it on their wedding day. Laurel just holds on to it." Sara explained

Laurel carefully opened the box to reveal a string of freshwater pearls. They were delicate and had a slight blue tinge to them. "It can be your something old, something borrowed, _and_ something blue." She carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and placed it around Felicity's neck. It fell to just below her collarbone. At this time Felicity was crying and Donna was watching with tears in her eyes.

"Ok that's it. Come here. All three of you. Come here." Donna was motioning with her arms and initiated a group hug. Laurel had to admit, Donna gave good hugs.

"There are my girls! All of them!" Lance called from the door. "I thought all you ladies might need breakfast so I picked up Felicity's favorite breakfast sandwiches" he held up a bag as evidence "Felicity, you are wearing my mothers necklace… you already look beautiful and too good for Queen." His voice was thick with emotion.

Everyone let out a laugh. Felicity moved to hug Quentin. "Well, I am still marrying him, even if he can be a major pain in my ass. Today is the happiest day of my life. Not only do I get to marry the love of my life, but I get to celebrate with my mom and the man who is basically my dad that they are going to get married! And my two closest friends are going to be my sisters. Life is good." She was grinning widely.

"Hate to interrupt the Lance family pow wow but Caitlin and I are here and we really should start getting ready." Thea interrupted from the door. Her hair was already curled and she was smiling in a devious way. "Congratulations by the way, Quentin, Donna."

"Thank you, Thea" Quentin said as he pulled his fiancée closer to him and kissed her cheek "Well I guess I will leave you girls to it!"

The next three hours was a flurry of the women eating their breakfast, doing each-others make up, and curling one another's hair. When Sara, Laurel, Thea, and Caitlin were all in their bright red floor length gowns they allowed the photographer in so photos could be taken of Felicity as she got into her overly poufy ball gown. Donna was fighting back tears when Sara placed the veil in her hair.

Quentin came back to the room all too soon. This time he was dressed in a well-fitting tuxedo with a red bowtie and boutonniere in place. Laurel heart swelled when she saw her dads eyes immediately begin to water at the sight of his soon to be daughter.

"Felicity, you look absolutely stunning. You are going to blow Queen away" He managed to choke out as he grabbed Felicity's hand and kissed it lightly.

"You got that right, Dad" Sara said as she smoothed her dress against her hips.

"As much as I would love to stall… It is time to go walk down the aisle" Quentin gave a small smile.

Donna was fast in giving Felicity a tight hug and a well-placed kiss on the temple "I love you, baby"

"I love you, too, Mom." Felicity squeezed her mother back.

"Now, how about we get you married?" Thea said grinning.

It did not take long for the women and Quentin to make their way to the entrance of the church. It also did not take long for the music to start and for Caitlin to start the processional down the aisle. Thea followed. Laurel was right behind her and Sara as Maid of Honor was between Laurel and Felicity. When Laurel entered the church she glanced around taking in all the familiar faces. Oliver was currently rocking back and forth and looked incredibly nervous. Roy and Barry stood next to Oliver looking completely awestruck at their girlfriends. Laurel then glance at the people sitting in the chairs. It did not take her very long to find the loving gaze of her boyfriend. She smiled at him and maintained eye contact as Sara took her place next to her at the front of the church. Cisco was the only person in the whole church to not turn and look at Felicity when the Wedding March began. He had eyes only for her.

The ceremony was beautiful and everyone cheered when they kissed. It took another hour of taking photos of the bridal party before they all returned to the church for the reception. Cisco found her fast when she entered the room with the rest of the bridal party.

"Laurel, mi amor, you look absolutely stunning." He said as he wrapped her in his arms from behind and kissed her temple firmly. He swayed her back and forth as Oliver and Felicity began their first dance to 'Broken Road'.

"You don't look to bad yourself, babe." Laurel purred as she took in the sharp suit he was wearing. He was even wearing a tie that matched her dress.

"Think we will ever be there?" Cisco asked as he placed a kiss on her neck.

Laurel gasped out at the attention to the sensitive skin but smiled at his question "Yea. Yea, I do."

The music began to shift and 'A Thousand Years' began playing. Other couples began to join the bride and groom.

"May I have this dance, Pajarita Mia?" Cisco whispered in her ear.

Laurel grinned as she twisted in his arms. "But of course, my love."

Cisco pulled her close as they walked onto the dance floor. For a long time Cisco simply held her close so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Halfway through the song Laurel pulled back slightly so that she could look into his eyes for a long moment before kissing him lightly and returning her head to his shoulder.

When the song ended some more upbeat music started and the couples on the dance floor broke apart. Cisco kissed Laurel one last time before he settled ne arm around her waist and walked toward Oliver and Felicity.

"Congratulations you two!" Cisco said cheerfully

"Thank you Cisco" Felicity said happily as she hugged her now husband.

"Well please help yourself to the appetizers. We wanted a relaxed reception so no sit down dinner" Oliver said

"Sounds delicious" Laurel laughed

A waitress walked by with a tray of cocktail shrimp. Cisco quickly grabbed one and ate it "Tastes even better" He said in a muffled voice.

They all laughed. Oliver and Felicity then walked off to greet their other guests.

Time passed and soon enough it was time for the bouquet toss. All the unmarried women gathered behind Felicity in an excited and rowdy crowd. Laurel stuck to side of the group of women. She never really understood the hype that was behind the toss. Laurel laughed to herself when she saw Thea at the center of the crowd of women.

Felicity made a show of going to toss the flowers in her hand before she turned and walked them into the hands of a surprised Thea. Felicity was then able to point to something behind the crowd of women.

It was Roy. The group of women parted and Roy walked up to Thea and took her left hand in his.

"Roy… what are you doing…." Thea spoke quietly. Silence had taken over the room so she was easily heard.

"Thea, you make my world turn round. Without you I was lost. These last few months have been… a dream… utter perfection. It didn't take me long to realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Thea Dearden Queen, will you marry me?" Roy said before he got down on one knee.

Thea began crying and nodded her head. Roy dug in his pocket and took out a ring and placed it on her finger. The crowd surrounding them cheered when Thea threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

Tonight really was a great night

 _Fast Forward to the End of the Evening_

All the guests from the wedding had left, save for Team Arrow, Team Flash and some of Team Legends. The women were all admiring Thea's new engagement ring and all the men were slapping Roy on the back.

"So, Laurel. Felicity said you had some news to tell all of us?" Oliver said, breaking up the commotion. Everyone was now focusing on Laurel.

"News? You're not engaged too are you?!" Barry asked.

Cisco gaped at his best friend. "Oh, no. No. We aren't. At least not yet." Laurel laughed nervously.

"Then what's your news?" Diggle asked.

Laurel took a deep breath before starting "I am moving to Central City. To live with Cisco. So Black Canary is leaving Team Arrow. I mean of course I will help whenever I can. I want to offer my help to Team Flash. If you don't have a spot for me on your team, Barry, I can just retire the mask." Cisco placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You of course have a spot on Team Flash, Laurel." Barry said from his place next to Caitlin.

"We are of course going to miss you being on the Team, Laurel. But, we are all happy that you are happy." Oliver said while the rest of Team Arrow nodded "And you will always be welcome back. Now if you will excuse me and my wife, we have a plane to catch for our honeymoon"

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Not as much BlackVibe as past chapters so really I view this as a gap filler… But I still like it:) I hope you all do too!**


	7. Lovers Quarrel

**A/N: YAY! Chapter update! And this is BlackVibe conflict goodness:) hope you enjoy:)**

Lovers Quarrel

Laurel was frustrated. She was more than frustrated. She was angry. And she was angry at her boyfriend. They had been living together for a month and everything had been going smoothly. Well, all except for things with Team Flash.

Cisco refused to send Laurel on any missions with Barry that involved taking down a metahuman. She was reduced to stopping robberies, muggings, attempted assaults. It is not that she did not feel like that was important work, she just would have liked to help Barry with the metahumans that occasionally (ok more than occasionally) terrorized Central City. But nope Cisco insisted she stuck with the small crimes.

Her annoyance had finally come to a head when Cisco had sent Barry to fight yet another meta, _without_ her. So there she stood in her Black Canary gear in the middle of the Cortex seething as she glared at her boyfriend who sat at the computer listening to the police scanner.

"Caitlin, HR, would you mind giving us the room?" Laurel said through clenched teeth as she balled up her fists.

"Oh. Sure, sure." Caitlin got up from her seat and hastily walked out carrying her tablet. HR followed reluctantly.

"Cisco. Look at me." Laurel bit out once the others were out of hearing range.

He reluctantly looked at her.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you only sending me out on small stuff? Why aren't you letting me help Barry? I actually have been trained to fight, I could help him with some of these metas."

"Laurel, these metas are crazy. Barry knows how to handle them." Cisco said.

"Really? That's why he has to have Cait patch him up every other mission?" Laurel snarked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Laurel! Exactly! Even with his powers Barry gets hurt! Imagine what could happen to you! I just want to keep you safe." Cisco stood as he spoke. Emotion was etched into his face.

"Well I think some back up could _help_ Barry! And if you would remember I HAVE taken on a meta before. And WON! I don't need you to keep me safe." Laurel turned her back to him but stayed in place.

"I do remember. Killer Frost. She is in the pipeline still. Makes sarcastic comments about you all the time when I take her food. But I also seem to remember you being taken down by another meta that same mission." Cisco said.

Laurels eyes flashed as she whirled around to face him again "That is low. I would have NEVER been taken down by Reverb if he hadn't of looked like you!" She all but screamed.

"Or would you of?" Cisco said quietly

"That's it! I am tired of you trying to protect me Cisco! I can protect myself!" Laurel said as she began walking off.

"Where are you going?" Cisco questioned

"I am going to go and change and then I am going home to pack a bag. I am going to stay with my mother tonight." She said as she left the room. Cisco stood still his jaw hanging open in shock.

Laurel was in the process of changing when she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. "Cisco, I am not in the mood to talk anymore so please leave or I might just stay with my mother longer." She threatened.

"It's not Cisco. It's me." Caitlin popped her head into the bathroom. "I wanted to check on you. I heard all the yelling. Barry is in with Cisco. The mission went over well."

"Good I am glad." Laurel said through gritted teeth as she pulled her shoes on. "I am fine by the way. I am just gonna go to our apartment and grab some clothes. I am just going to stay with my mom for the night. I can't even look at him right now"

Caitlin bit her lip hesitantly. "How about a come with you? I bet you could use someone to talk to and I know I don't like talking to my mother about my relationship with Barry."

Laurel gave her a small smile before saying "Sure. I could use someone to vent to."

 _At Cisco and Laurel's Apartment_

The two women entered the quiet apartment. The space was not too different since Laurel had moved in. Laurel had been making her presence known in the apartment for months. With framed photos of the couple and family and friends strategically placed throughout the studio apartment. When she actually did move in the only major changes that could be noted was the addition of another bedside table, the trading of Cisco's couch for Laurel's, and the dark purple bedspread that was currently spread across their bed neatly.

Laurel sighed in frustration as she sat down on her side of the bed, setting her purse on the ground near her nightstand. She looked at the photo frame that was sitting on it. The photo was simple. Caitlin had taken the photo on one of her trips to Central City months ago. Laurel was laughing and Cisco had his arms wrapped around her from behind, he was looking at her with love in his eyes. It was Laurel's favorite photo. Laurel felt her feelings of anger subside slightly to be replaced with sadness.

"Laurel? Are you ok?" Caitlin laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I am not ok. I am so mad at him. He doesn't trust me. He won't send me on missions with Barry or on any missions that relate to metas. When I confronted him and told him I could help Barry and brought up how I helped bring in Killer Frost, he brought up how Reverb took me down." Laurel still felt angry but sadness was quickly overtaking anger.

Caitlin winced at the mention of Reverb.

"I know. And then I said that if it wasn't for Reverb being his double I would have been fine and then he just said 'or would you of?'" Laurel huffed as she stood. She began collecting her things for a night at her mothers. "I mean I understand wanting to protect me and all, I really do, but to underestimate me? To think I cannot handle myself in a fight with a meta? I trained with a League of Assassins member and others who taught me so many different fighting styles. I sparred with everyone on Team Arrow and am equally matched with them all. I could easily take down Barry since he has never really been trained to fight like I have. He just doesn't trust me, Cait. I don't know how to handle that."

"I don't think he underestimates you at all, Laurel. I also think he trusts you a lot. He loves you. He really does. And I think that's why he is avoiding sending you on missions that involve metas. He wants to avoid seeing you hurt like he saw when you got knocked out by Reverb. He was really freaked out that night. I remember having to play it off as him still freaking out over Barry being injured to Felicity when it happened since you guys were still keeping it a secret." Caitlin said as she watched Laurel grab random things from around the space.

Laurel stopped and looked at the shirt she was holding "I suppose I understand that. I would never want to see him hurt. I mean I am so glad he doesn't get too involved in the field work because I don't want to see him hurt. And he has seen me hurt. So I guess I understand not wanting to see me there again. But a mugger or rapist could hurt me just as much as a meta could if they wanted to and had the right weapon. Being a vigilante is dangerous and it's better to work as a team and Cisco doesn't want me working as a team with Barry because he is trying to keep me away from metas and that is soo frustrating." She sat back down on her bed in a huff.

"That's what I told him. You know maybe I should be the one dispatching you guys. Cisco can take over the comms and I will just monitor your vitals while you're in the field." Caitlin smiled lightly

"I think that might just work. Maybe if I can prove to him that I will be fine with Barry he will trust me a little more." Laurel sighed as she set her shirt down next to her.

"I still don't think it has anything to do with trust. But I agree, after you go on a few successful meta missions with Barry Cisco will relax." Caitlin sat down next to Laurel and gave her a quick one armed hug.

Their conversation was put to a halt at the sound of the front door being opened yet again.

Cisco walked in looking tired and sad. He let his coat fall to a heap by the door. He walked to the kitchen and placed his keys on the kitchen counter before turning and scanning the room. He froze when his eyes fell on Caitlin and Laurel. He remained silent.

"And I do believe that is my cue to leave." Caitlin got up from her place next to Laurel and began walking out of the room. She gave Cisco a pat on the shoulder before walking out the door.

"Laurel, I'm sorry. You can still go to stay with your mom if you want. But please can we talk?" Cisco pleaded

Laurel stayed quiet for a moment before she stood with a sigh, "Sure" she walked over and sat on their couch, he sat down next to her and grabbed her hands before she could pull away from him.

"Laurel, please, I do not think you cannot handle yourself out in the field with a meta. I know you can. It's just every time I think about sending you out with Barry I picture you unconscious because of what Reverb did to you. And there are worse metas. I can't lose you, mi amor" Cisco looked her in the eyes his eyes brimming with tears.

Laurel took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him firmly. "I cannot promise that I am never going to be hurt Cisco. But I can promise that every time I go out on a mission my number one goal is to come home to you. I need to be able to help Barry. That's the whole point of this team, so we can help each other."

"I know. It's just hard for me to have to send you on a mission that could be dangerous." Cisco looked down at their still interlocked hands.

"And that is why you and Caitlin are trading some responsibilities. She is going to handle dispatching from now on, and you are going to handle the comms. That will be a lot of fun. We can annoy Barry by flirting over the comms" Laurel grinned

"That sounds perfect, mi querida." Cisco smiled. He glanced around the room before he caught sight of Laurels half packed bag and he bit his lip before saying "I know you might still be mad at me… If you would like I can go and do something while you finish packing your bag so you can go stay with your mom tonight…"

Laurel laughed before she yet again kissed him. This time she brought him closer as she deepened the kiss. His arms easily snaked around her as he hands found their way into his hair. "Babe, I'm staying home. I may have been mad. But I am not anymore. I understand now. And we fixed the problem. No need for me to go to my moms."She whispered against his lips.

"Good, our bed is lonely without you." Cisco murmured back before continuing their kiss.

 **A/N: there you have it! First major argument (after moving in together anyways). Please review:) If you have an idea for the next chapter I would love to hear it! (Anything besides a proposal, we aren't there yet.)**


	8. Green

**A/N: OK So I am SOOOO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I am in the middle of finals season currently and writing this in tandem to studying…. But anyways this chapter is going to be in Barry's POV because I feel like it! Also this is basically just a few days after the last chapter :)**

 **Green**

Honestly Barry was glad that things had finally smoothed over for Cisco and Laurel in regards to Team Flash. He really was. Truly. He liked seeing his best friend happy. And he liked Laurel. But seriously he was getting just a bit sick of their flirting over the comms. And it had only been a few days.

"Babe, where do we go?" Laurel said into her comm. An alert had come and Barry had simply flashed them out of the cortex before getting an exact location, like usual.

"It's the bank on Fifth Street. Robbery. Not metas. They are armed though. Be careful, mi Amor." Cisco came through.

Barry groaned as Laurel told Cisco not to worry. He sped off with Laurel in his arms. He was careful to not set anything on fire.

The situation at the bank was easily diffused. With Barry confusing them by speeding around them and Laurel swiftly knocking them to the ground a placing their hands in zip ties.

"So, hot stuff, does the Flash just keep you around for eye candy or somethin'?" One of the thugs had to blurt out. Laurel gave him a look of disgust before promptly knocking him out with her staff.

"Really?" Barry said as he moved both crooks near the entrance of the bank for the police to collect.

"What? He had it comin'" Laurel grinned devilishly.

"I think we watched Chicago one too many times last night, Pajarita Mia." Cisco retort came through.

Barry simply shook his head before grabbing Laurel and flashing back to STAR.

"I do not think I am EVER going to get used to that…" Laurel huffed as she walked towards her boyfriend "And by the way, you can never watch a classic like Chicago too many times."

Barry ignored his friends flirting and flashed over to where his girlfriend stood. He swiftly grabbed her and swept her into a kiss.

"Barry!" Caitlin shrieked before melting into the kiss.

"Sorry. Needed to do that. I swear. Their flirting on the comms is getting unbearable…"

"You are just jealous that it's not you and Cait flirting on the comms anymore." Laurel sassed.

They all laughed.

"You said something about watching Chicago last night?" Barry prodded "Cisco. You know that I am a musical buff, why didn't you invite me over?"

Laurel and Cisco glanced between each other and were about to speak before Caitlin interjected

"Barry, do you really want to know what goes on in their apartment when they are alone?"

He immediately flushed a deep red and began to stutter. Laurel began giggling and said "Don't worry Barry. We have musical nights a lot. You and Cait can come over next time. I finally got my hands on a copy of a Broadway tape of RENT with the original cast so I am very excited about that."

"That sounds great, Laurel. We-" Caitlin had begun but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Cisco? Are you here?" the vaguely familiar voice called out before none other than Lisa Snart walked into the Cortex.

"Lisa! What are you doing here?" Cisco asked shocked.

 **Laurel's POV**

Dinah Laurel Lance was NOT jealous. She wasn't. Cisco could very well have friends that were female. She knew all about Cisco's weekly best friend dates with Caitlin and his bi-weekly coffee meet-ups with Iris West to talk about the latest episodes of Supernatural. So no Laurel was NOT jealous to discover that Cisco had another female friend. A female friend she had no idea about. A female friend who was currently stepping into his personal space (he didn't back off). A female friend that liked low cut tops. A female friend that happened to be very gorgeous. No biggie.

Laurel had casually walked out of the room and into Caitlin's medbay. Barry and Caitlin were sitting and chatting at her desk. Barry was already in normal clothing.

Laurel easily shed her leather jacket, mask, and canary cry. "So, who is she?" She asked as casually as possible.

Barry warily glanced at Caitlin before saying "Lisa Snart. She is kind of sort of a bad guy. She is from a crime family. She goes by Golden Glider and she worked in tandem with Captain Cold and Heatwave before they were recruited into that legend thing your sister is a part of. Captain Cold is her brother. Leonard Snart. He was killed on a mission with the legends and Mick told Lisa if she ever needed anything to come to us. Also she kind of has a thing for Cisco." Everything came out in a rushed jumble.

"What do you mean she has a thing for Cisco?" Laurel asked defensively.

Caitlin interjected at this point "They had a weird flirtation. She tricked him once and they kissed." Caitlin scrunched up her nose at the thought.

Laurels forehead wrinkled up as she glanced over her shoulder to look the glass paneling into the Cortex. Her fists balled up as she noted that this Lisa was currently running a finger up and down Cisco's arm as she bit her lip. The woman was obviously flirting and Cisco was simply oblivious to it.

She watched the two converse for some time. She slowly grew angrier and angrier as she watched the woman toe the line of being inappropriate with her boyfriend.

She finally walked back into the cortex when to her horror, Lisa Snart started to lean in to kiss Cisco.

"Babe! Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Laurel interrupted the two. She glared at the other woman openly as she stepped between the two of them in order to grab ahold of Cisco's hand.

"Of course! Lisa, this is my girlfriend Laurel Lance. Laurel this is Lisa Snart." Cisco said as he happily laced his fingers with hers.

Lisa flicked her eyes up and down Laurels figure with a slight look of disappointment before saying "Well anyways can you just get my message to Mick?"

"Yea, Lisa I will have to contact my contact with their ship but I will send your message along." Cisco sighed as he leaned down to kiss Laurel's temple.

"Thank you." Lisa said curtly before she turned around and walked out of the cortex. Laurels eyes followed her the entire way out, her jaw clenching.

"You know, mi Amor, I never notice just how _green_ your eyes are…" Cisco drawled out in a teasing tone as he looked down at her.

"What? She was going to kiss you. Only I get to kiss you." Laurel said as she twisted herself so she was wrapped in his arms. She kissed him in a possessive sort of way. She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I am all yours, Pajarita Mia." Cisco said in a throaty voice as he pulled her closer hands placed precariously low on her back.

"Good, because I am all yours babe." She said as green eyes met brown. She kissed him again, more gently this time. "Let's go home"

"Yes, let's." He responded simply.


	9. Are You?

**A/N: Hey all! So I am sooo excited for you guys to read this chapter! I really cannot wait to hear your reactions! So please enjoy!**

 **Are You…?**

Life has been pretty relaxed in Central City. Meta Human activity had been down recently so Team Flash was on a lull. Barry was working hard at CCPD and attempting to get a promotion. Laurel was working double time at the DA's office trying to make connection in the new city. HR was working on ideas for getting STAR labs back on the grid as a household name. Caitlin was working in tandem with Mercury labs on a few research projects. And Cisco? Cisco was working on new inventions not only for Team Flash but to patent. Life was good for the team.

Currently Cisco and Caitlin were standing in the kitchen of Cisco and Laurel's apartment. They had just gotten back from seeing a movie together for their weekly best friends date. Cisco was making dinner and had insisted on Caitlin staying to eat with him. Laurel was still in the office and had called Cisco to let him know to not wait for her to eat dinner.

"So how are you two?" Caitlin asked in an almost teasing tone as she bumped Cisco's shoulder.

"We are great. Moving in together was a great idea. We have never been better. I mean I know she misses Thea and Felicity but I think she is happy here" Cisco smiled as he mixed the pasta sauce that was on the stovetop.

"That is so great, Cisco" Caitlin smiled wide.

"Thanks." Cisco grinned "Hey do you mind grabbing some plates for us?"

"Nope. By the way I really like the changes Laurel has made to the place. You can really tell you both live here." Caitlin said with a pointed glance at the wall by the television that contained a menagerie of movie posters and family portraits.

"Thanks. Laurel, she has an eye for that kind of thing. She knew just what to move and where to add in her things." Cisco was plating the pasta and moving towards the dining table. "How are you and Barry doing?"

"We are good. I think he is going to be asking me to move in with him soon. I caught him looking at apartments." Caitlin gave a small smile as she began eating.

"That's awesome! I am so glad you two are happy together!" Cisco exclaimed. They smiled across at each other and ate their dinner.

When they were done with their food, Caitlin helped Cisco clean up. As Cisco was wiping down the counter Caitlin walked to the bathroom that he and Laurel shared. She looked around the bathroom carefully. She opened the cupboards and grew more and more confused. When she finished her search she called out into the apartment "Hey Cisco, where does Laurel keep her tampons and pads? I kind of need one and don't want to go to my car for one."

Her question was left unanswered as she heard shuffling in the apartment. Cisco poked his head into the bathroom.

"Did you look under the sink? She keeps a lot of her stuff under there." Cisco was crinkling his forehead in confusion

"Yea, I looked everywhere…" Caitlin said as her eyes swept the bathroom once more. "Did she use the last of her supply during her last cycle or something?"

"I don't…" Cisco looked even more confused as he thought for a moment "Come to think of it I don't think she has bought ANY tampons or that since she moved in… That's weird? Isn't it?"

Caitlin went wide eyed but quickly scrambled to think of reasons to explain for the absence of feminine hygiene products. "I mean not really, if she has changed her birth control method recently…?" Caitlin really didn't want to know about how her friends prevented pregnancy but maybe Laurel had just recently switched up her birth control.

"What? No. Not that I know of any way…" Cisco was growing more and more worried. "… You don't think… y'know… she could be…" He didn't finish his sentence. He had grown increasingly pale as he spoke.

"Cisco… I am not the person you need to ask that… I have no clue. Just know that whatever happens I am here to support you guys. If she is… you will be great parents." Caitlin said sympathetically. She reached out and squeezed her friends shoulder. Cisco looked as though he was about to be sick.

They looked at one another at the sound of the front door opening. They walked out together.

"Hey cariña." Cisco said hesitantly as he watched Laurel set her keys down and take off her shoes.

"I should get going… Thanks for dinner, Cisco" Caitlin said as she gathered her purse and coat.

"Caitlin, you don't need to go!" Laurel said with smile

"No I really do. I told Barry I would spend the night with him and I am already late." Caitlin lied smoothly

"Alright… If you say so. Say hi to Barry for us." Laurel said as she hugged Caitlin goodbye. The door shut behind her and left the couple in their apartment.

"Hi babe, how was your day?" Laurel said as she moved forward to peck him lightly on the lips. She did not take notice to the fact that he had a nervous look plastered onto his face.

"It was good. Cait and I liked the movie. There is spaghetti if you would like some." He said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I was hoping there would be leftovers. I am STARVING. And you made pasta? I have been CRAVING pasta for days now!" Laurels face split into a wide grin as she moved to the kitchen. Cisco had winced at her use of the word 'craving'.

Cisco carefully watched his girlfriend as she started to eat the leftover spaghetti straight from the pot.  
"Mi Amor…" Cisco began carefully. Laurel looked up her eyes shining as she smiled at him "How do you feel about… kids?"

The fork Laurel had been holding clattered into the pot containing the spaghetti. Laurel blinked rapidly at him and began wiping her hands on her dress slacks. "I… I… Do you mean what do I think of Isa? Because you know I love her, I mean I already see her as my niece too…" Laurel grappled

"No… I mean it's nice to know you love Isa… But I mean… Do you want to have kids one day?" Cisco asked hesitantly blushing furiously

"I… I…" Laurel began her eyes started to water as she turned to face away from Cisco. "I don't really want to talk about this…" her voice was small.

"Laurel, I know you haven't bought any tampons or pads or anything of the sort since you moved in… Are you… are you pregnant?" Cisco questioned carefully.

Laurel remained turned away from Cisco. She did not answer as she slowly sank down to the ground. Cisco was shocked to hear soft sobs coming from her. He rushed into the kitchen and knelt down next to Laurel. She currently was holding her face in her hands as she cried softly.

Cisco carefully cupped both sides of her face in his hands as he raised her face to look at him. Her make-up was already smeared and her eyes sparkled with tears that had yet to fall.

"Laurel, its fine if you are. We will get through it together. We can look for a bigger place… Maybe in a school-"Cisco said in an attempt to soothe her but was cut off

"Cisco… I-"Her voice cracked "I haven't been totally honest with you… Please don't be mad at me…"

Cisco's right hand moved from its place on her face to smooth her hair. He pulled her into his arms as he said "Never, mi querida, never…"

Laurel hiccupped before quietly saying "I… I can't have kids… When Darkh stabbed me… there was so much internal damage… The doctors tried their best, but… They had to do a hysterectomy. I can never have kids…" Laurel then broke down into tears again. She didn't even take notice to Cisco lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cisco whispered as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"I wanted to. I really did." She said through her sobs "I was going to tell you in the hospital but then we kept getting barged in on… And I wanted you to know first and I wanted us to have the opportunity to just let it sink in before anyone else found out… So I just didn't say anything. And then the time was never right…" Laurel was shaking as she continued to cry into his shoulder "Please don't hate me, Cisco…"

"Laurel, I could never, ever hate you." Cisco said as he hugged her tighter to him. "I AM upset that you kept this to yourself for so long. Mi Amor, you went through this all alone…"

"No time ever seemed right…"Laurel sniffled "And to be honest after seeing you with Isa… I was so afraid you would leave me because you wanted kids of your own… And I can't give you that…"

"I am so sorry, Laurel. Just know I love YOU. I love you for YOU. I do not love you for your ability, or lack there for of, to have children." Cisco kissed her hair gently to emphasize his point "Yes, I would have loved to one day have had a baby with you, but this is no deal-breaker for me."

A fresh wave of tears cascaded down Laurels face as she said "Oh, Cisco, you have no idea what a relief that is… And what a relief it is that you know now… I can't even tell you the number of times I have cried because of dreams I have had about what our baby could have been like. I know it is silly… but I have just been so sad about it because that is never going to happen for me and you."

"It's not silly. Not at all. You lost something. You may not have lost an actual baby but you lost the potential for one. That is a loss too." Cisco rubbed circles on her back as he too began to tear up.

Laurel gripped his shirt tightly as her tears silently fell "It's such a horrible thought. That there will never be a little baby that is half you and half me in this world. I never get to tell you that I am pregnant. I will never get to feel your baby kick. It breaks my heart every time I realize that I never get to have your baby."

Cisco wrapped his arms tightly around her as her tears soaked into the shoulder of his shirt. He was certain that most of her make-up was probably on his shirt as well.

"I wanted it all with you, Cisco." She said "You're my everything, and you would have made such an amazing dad. I am so sorry…"

Cisco quickly shushed her and said "You did nothing wrong, Mi Amor."

Laurel looked up into Cisco's eyes, they both had tears still falling silently down their faces. She leaned up to kiss him softly. He responded by again cupping her cheek lightly and deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart it was Cisco who spoke first "I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance."

"And I love you, Francisco Ramone" She responded back just as softly. She then laid her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes softly.

Cisco held Laurel close as she slowly fell asleep. When her breathing became even and her face relaxed into a peaceful expression, Cisco carefully stood up while holding onto her still. He then took and laid her down in their bed. He carefully took her work clothes off and placed a soft blanket over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking out of the apartment and into their hallway. He dialed a familiar phone number.

"Felicity Smoak-Queen speaking." Felicity said on the other line.

"I need you to get ahold of Sara. Now. Laurel needs her here." Cisco said in a near commanding voice

"Why? What's wrong with Laurel? Did you do something to her? Because I swear Ramone if you hurt her… I can destroy your credit in less time than it takes you to unwrap a lollipop." Felicity went from questioning to concerned to threatening

Cisco ignored the questions and the threats "You know what? She could really use all her sisters… so after you get ahold of Sara could you go get Thea and head to Central?"

"Still not answering the why question, Cisco…" Felicity sounded exasperated

"Doesn't matter right this second. Laurel just needs you guys. You'll find out why when you get here." Cisco then hung up as he re-entered their apartment. He quickly got ready for bed and then crawled into their bed next to Laurel. He pulled her closer to him as he pulled the blanket around himself. As if on reflex Laurel snuggled into his side and let out a small sigh.

 _Star City_

Felicity was only slightly confused. The phone call with Cisco had left her with plenty of questions and concerns but she was not about to question him. So she started the process of getting into contact with the Waverider.

"Waverider, do you read?" She spoke into the mike.

The speaker crackled and Sara's voice came through clear as day "Felicity? What's going on? Is everyone ok?"

"Well everyone in Star is ok. But I just got off the phone with Cisco. He sounded distressed and he said that Laurel needs her sisters. He asked me to get in contact with you. Do you think you can swing making a trip Central City 2017?"

"For Laurel? Of course I can. It can only be a day trip but I can do it. Did Cisco say why Laurel needed us?" Sara sounded worried already

"No. He said we would find out when we get there... That did nothing to make me feel better but he hung up before I could question him further."

"Ok, so I am concerned…" Sara said in a worried voice

"Me too. Do you think you could pick up Thea and I before you go to Central City. So we don't have to take the train?"

"Yea sure. The Waverider will be cloaked outside of the lair tomorrow morning." She responded before disconnecting.

Felicity then picked up her phone and dialed her sister-in-law's phone number.

"Hey, what's up Felicity?" Thea said casually

"Sara is picking me and you up in the Waverider tomorrow morning at the Lair. We are going to Central City. Laurel needs us. So pack a bag."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Thea didn't question Felicity and simply hung up.

Felicity shook her head. She got up from her computer and began the process of putting the computers to sleep. She needed to get home to pack a bag and explain the impromptu trip to her husband.

 _Next Morning_

Thea and Felicity sat quietly aboard the Waverider as Sara bustled about gathering things and ordering her team around.

"Ok guys, I am needed in Central City. Personal matters so all of us get some personal time. Those of you from this time period feel free to go see family. For those who aren't feel free to explore off the Waverider if you would like. Just don't cause any aberrations. We meet back here in twenty-four hours." With that the Legends dispersed. Sara walked up to Felicity and Thea and said "Let's get to our sister. Shall we?"

The three traveled in silence until Sara spoke again "Do either of you have any idea what this is about?" she sounded concerned.

"I have no clue. Cisco just asked me to contact you and then he was all you and Thea need to come too. And he hung up. I am really worried honestly" Felicity said.

"Let's just get there. The sooner we get there the sooner we will know." Thea said in an exasperated tone. She looked as though she knew more than she was letting on.

"Agreed" Sara said as she advanced ahead of the group.

It did not take much longer for the group to arrive at Cisco and Laurel's front door. Sara rapped on the door three times.

Cisco answered the door he had on Darth Vader pajama pants and a shirt the said 'Come to the Dark Side (We have cookies)' his hair was in a disarray and he looked exhausted.

"Hey guys. Thank you all so much for coming." He said in a quiet voice as he opened the door wider "Laurel just went into the bathroom. She will be right out. Do you guys want anything to eat?" He gestured toward the kitchen where he had obviously cooked breakfast recently

"No, I think we are good." Thea answered for them.

Cisco simply nodded as he went into the kitchen and began cleaning. It was at that moment that Laurel walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of Cisco's Doctor Who shirts and had on blue cotton shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face was make-up free and had exhaustion etched into it.

"Sara? Thea? Felicity?" Laurel addressed the other women in the room questioningly.

"After last night, I thought you could use your sisters. Once you fell asleep I called Felicity and I got them all to come here for the day." Cisco explained really fast.

Laurel looked at her boyfriend and then looked at her sisters. Her eyes began to water and her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Sara, Thea, and Felicity immediately surged forward in order to wrap Laurel into a group hug.

"We are here sis. Whatever you need us for, we are her" Sara said solidly.

"Come on. Why don't we all sit down, get comfortable. Then you can tell us exactly what happened and if I need to beat up Mr. Ramone here." Thea said casually pointing her thumb in Cisco's direction. Felicity and Sara gave sounds of agreement

At that Laurel pulled away and gave each woman a pointed glare before saying "Cisco. Is amazing. This is not about something he did. Its about what Darkh did to me. And he is the person who comforted me all night last night. None of you three will be threatening my boyfriend ever again and if you do you have me to answer to because he has been nothing BUT amazing to me."

All three women nodded in response being too shocked at Laurel's response to speak. They snapped out of it in order to follow Laurel to the couch.

"You said this has to do with when Darkh attacked you?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

Laurel took a visibly deep breath before saying "Ok, so I am still very emotional about this all because I haven't really had the opportunity to deal with it in an appropriate manner. When Darkh stabbed me there was internal damage in my lower abdomen. The surgeons tried to do as much as they could but they ended up having to do a hysterectomy to prevent me bleeding out. I'll never have kids." She had managed to get through it all before tears ran down her face.

Sara leaned forward to embrace her older sister "I am so sorry." She stated simply as she held her close.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? You didn't need to deal with this all by yourself" Felicity said gently

"I needed to tell Cisco first. He was the most important person to tell. Now that he knows I can slowly let other people know when it's necessary. We still have to come to terms with this as a couple so it may take some more time for me to tell other people. Cisco must have thought you three were the obvious next people to tell." Laurel wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"I knew he was smart." Sara said somewhat sarcastically.

Laurel gave a halfhearted laugh before turning towards Thea "You are being uncharacteristically quiet, Thea. What are you thinking?"

Thea glanced up at Laurel and bit her lip thoughtfully. "To be honest, I had suspected something like this happened to you. I mean I lived with you for months before and after the attack. I kind of noticed that you no longer had a period. I just didn't say anything. I knew you would tell me soon enough." She said bluntly.

They all stayed quiet for a moment before Felicity broke the silence "So, I take it that Cisco is taking this all pretty well."

"He has been… Amazing. Wonderful. Anything and everything I could hope for" Laurel said with a far off look in her eye. Her sisters all smiled at her.

 _Late that night_

Sara, Felicity, and Thea had just left their apartment and Laurel was busying herself getting ready for bed. She was brushing her teeth over the bathroom sink when Cisco leaned against the bathroom door and looked at her with love clear in his eyes.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked as he folded his arms in front of himself.

"Yea… It was hard telling them, but I am glad I have some more people to talk to about it. Thank you so much for doing that." She said after spitting

"Well, I am just glad they could help cheer you up more. But I did have some other motives." He said

"Oh?" Laurel raised an eyebrow

"Yea. I wanted to look up some information. I want to show it to you actually." Cisco beckoned for her to follow him. They ended up at their dining table were Cisco had his laptop opened. "So after everything you told me last night I did some research on adoption; Central City and Star City both have some great programs for when we are ready. We can decide what we want to do. If we want to foster to adopt. If we want to try and attempt adopting a newborn. I know we are nowhere near being ready and I know that I want to marry you before we bring a child into this home, but I just want you to know that no matter how it happens, you, Dinah Laurel Lance, are going to be the most amazing mother."

Laurel blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes as Cisco spoke. Instead of responding she simply reached up in order to tangle her hands in his hair. She then kissed him long and hard.

"We will be parent, Mi Amor" He whispered against her lips.

"Yea, we will." Laurel responded before kissing him again.

 **A/N: OMG! I Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Please please review. I am sorta nervous about this chapter since its my first time writing something angsty. So please tell me what you think!**


	10. Breakout

**A/N: I AM BACKKKKK! Anyways beautiful people this chapter is about 2 months after the last one (So BlackVibe has officially been a couple for over a bit over a year YAY!). Some gap fillers are: Barry and Caitlin now officially live together. Mostly everyone knows about Laurel's situation from last chapter (With the exception of Joe, Wally, and Team Arrows recruits). This is an AU take on the 4 way crossover. But it is AU so the Supergirl ship is Karolsen (I just do not think I could write Mon-El… Plus I am a major Karolsen fan soooo…). Also Cisco will be using his powers in this chapter (I may do a flashback chapter in the future of a talk between Laurel and Cisco regarding him doing more field work as he practices his powers.) This chapter is going to jump around a lot perspective wise as well as location wise in the beginning.**

 **Breakout**

 _STAR Labs_

"I am so happy to finally get to meet you!" Laurel grinned as she pulled Jesse Wells into a hug.

"So am I! I feel like I already know you though. The way Cisco raved about you when I had to come here when I got my speed." Jesse grinned

"Wait. You're a speedster?!" Laurel asked in shock.

"Yup. Cisco didn't tell you that part about me? He kind of flipped when he found out." Jesse and Laurel both turned to give a questioning look to Cisco.

"Hey! I don't tell secrets. People tell me secrets." Cisco shrugged.

Laurel rolled her eyes as she watched Jesse go around the cortex and hug every member of Team Flash. She took notice to how she lingered on her hug with Wally West.

"What brought you here, Jesse? How long do you think you will be staying? You can stay in mine and Barry's guest room." Caitlin said briskly as she went to look over the police scanners.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you all, and well Dad is being kind of insufferable. I was thinking of just staying like a week? I can totally help with the crime as Jesse Quick. I have totally got the hang of the entire speedster hero thing being the Flash on my Earth." Jesse grinned.

"Awesome! Flash, Jesse Quick, and Black Canary team up!" Cisco grinned.

"It will be nice to work with another speedster again." Barry said from his spot looking over Caitlin's shoulder.

"It will be nice to be a part of the team again." Jesse laughed.

At that moment, all the lights flickered and sparked and the computer screens flashed.

Cisco's eyes went wide in panic "Shit, shit, shit." He chanted as he ran to the computer that controlled STAR labs security system.

"What was that?" Iris asked confused.

"That was a power surge. A massive one. And I didn't have the surge protection up. I need to secure the pipeline. We still have Frost and Reverb down there." Cisco said in a panic as he typed frantically. When the camera came up finally they were all shaken to see all the cells empty and open.

They all turned towards the hallway when the heard an icily familiar laugh.

There stood Reverb and Killer Frost. Killer Frost was laughing as an icicle formed in her hand.

Jesse and Barry sped into action. They whirled around the two metas as Cisco and Laurel ran to get the Canary Cry as well as Vibes glasses and gloves. They were both jarred to a stop when Jesse cried out in pain.

Everyone whirled to see Jesse on the ground near the center of the cortex, her midsection completely frozen.

"Jesse!" Wally screamed.

"Jesse! You need to start vibrating or the cold could kill you!" Caitlin said as she stooped down.

As Jesse started vibrating and the ice started melting, Barry appeared by Caitlin's side in a gust of wind.

"They got away." Barry said grimly "Reverb sent a blast at me and they got away."

"Uhh, guys, we have got BIG problems." Joe said as he looked at his phone.

"What's going on Joe?" HR said as he twirled his drumsticks.

"We have a massive breakout on our hands. Most of the metas from CC Jail escaped in that power surge. They weren't expecting one so they didn't have the surge protections up either. And most of the metas are held through electrical means. "Joe explained as he wiped his face with his hand in frustration.

Barry's eyes went wide. "Well, Jesse I guess you get to really work with a team this visit… Because I need to call in some reinforcement. Like major reinforcement. Team Flash and Team Arrow could barely handle Frost and Reverb and now we have a mass breakout? I am going to Star City now and get Team Arrow and I am going to have Felicity call in the Legends. And Cisco when I get back we are going to Earth 38. I need to pick up a certain super powered Alien." Barry said before speeding off.

"Did he say…" Laurel began in shock.

"Yes, he said Alien. When he was fighting Zoom he breached to another Earth that has Aliens." Caitlin said "I better start preparing all the meta files…"

"And I am going to look into that power surge… That wasn't natural. It's like the entire city short fused." Cisco said as he yet again began typing away at the computer.

Laurel went into the medbay and grabbed a blanket. When she returned to the cortex she went over to where Wally and Jesse stood. Jesse only looked slightly shaken from her toss up with Killer Frost. Laurel gently wrapped the girl in the blanket.

"Don't worry. When we all team up, stuff gets done pretty fast." Laurel smiled.

"It was another meta!" Cisco called out to no one in particular. "I knew it had to be something like that."

"Well you already thought of the perfect name, Babe. Short Fuse." Laurel said as she came up to stand behind him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Pajarita Mia, that is perfect." Cisco smiled and kissed her cheek. Laurel wrapped her arms around his waist in a backwards hug.

"Barry was right. They are disgustingly cute." Jesse said before making a gagging motion.

Everyone else in the room laughed.

"You two are pretty ridiculous. I mean, a mass meta breakout, and you two are flirting and kissing like you just named a puppy and not the meta that broke out all the other metas" Iris said in a teasing voice.

 _Star City same time_

Felicity was busy pretending to watch the police scanners (really she was watching her husband do the salmon ladder for the hundredth time that morning). Thea was going over paperwork for the mayor's office next to her while Roy, Evelyn, Rene, and Rory all sparred on the mats. Diggle and Curtis were busy rearranging the weapons and tech.

An all too familiar gust of wind blew throughout the bunker. And there stood Barry in plain clothes.

"We need your help. Mass meta breakout. We are gonna need all the help we can get with these guys so it would be great if you could also call in the Legends." Barry said as he took out his phone "It looks like the cause was another meta so we have all the big players that my team has taken down in the last two years plus the lesser metas that the police have captured."

The entirety of Team Arrow stood in shock. Oliver finally answered "You can count us in."

"Thank you! Meet us in STAR labs in 8 hours so we can start coordinating. I am thinking that we may have the metas teaming up to be a bigger threat." And with that Barry zipped out and left behind a flurry of papers and shocked vigilantes.

"So the recruits get their first taste of meta action with a massive breakout?" Thea asked.

"Sounds like it." Diggle said as he began pulling out duffel bags to pack. "You ready for this?"

The recruits all had wide eyes and open mouths.

 _Earth 38 hours later_

"This is why Alex and Kara cannot be paired up for game night when we are playing charades, they know each other way too well" Winn whined.

"You are just upset because we just beat you and Olsen to a pulp!" Alex grinned as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"Uh… Guys… Not that your argument isn't entertaining and all… But what the hell is that?" James said as he pointed to a swirling blue vortex that had appeared out of nowhere on Kara's wall.

Alex leaped from her couch and had her gun drawn as two men jumped out of it.

"Barry!" Kara screeched and leaped up at superhuman speed to wrap her friend from another universe into a bone crushing hug (literally, Kara let up on the hug when she heard ribs pop).

"Kara! Great to see you! Although I was kind of hoping you would be home alone." Barry said

"Why?" James asked defensively.

"I-" Barry started before being interrupted by Alex.

"Ok, can one of you explain who the HELL these guys are and why they appeared into your living room through a vortex." She let out a frustrated groan.

"This is Barry. You know I told you about that guy with superspeed who was from another universe?" Kara explained.

"That wasn't a joke?" Alex asked with a nervous laugh as she lowered her gun.

"Nope." Cisco spoke up "Barry Allen the Flash and Cisco Ramone Vibe from Earth 1 at your service"

"Ok, what are you guys doing here? Not that you can't just visit but you both look pretty anxious." Kara asked.

"We could really use your help. We had a massive breakout of metahumans and we are collaborating a group of heroes to take them all back into custody." Barry explained as he jittered on the spot.

"Sure, of course! But you don't just have me. You can utilize my team. Well my downsized team." Kara said as she glanced around at her sister, boyfriend, and best friend.

"The more help the better. We probably have around one hundred metas and some are bound to team up." Cisco said "Now let's get back"

 _STAR labs 8 hours later_

Kara had her face scrunched up in concentration as she began pointing to the people that overflowed the room. She called them each by their names as they responded with their codenames.

"Ok I think I have all your names down. Let me introduce my team. This is my sister Alex she is an agent with the Department of Extra-Normal Operations she has training in taking down aliens and metas alike on our earth. James is a vigilante known as Guardian and has experience fighting aliens and metas. Winn is another expert with tech so he should be helpful to Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco." Kara explained fast.

With that Winn went and joined the other tech experts. After a moment the four of them began passing out comms.

"We have these comms linked up and wired to STAR so you all can communicate with those of us staying on base. These are surge protected although I have no idea what Short Fuse can do it might still go down." Cisco explained

"We have enough power-dampening handcuffs for all the metas. All metas can be taken to CC jail once captured except for Killer Frost, Reverb, and whomever Short Fuse is. CC jail is not yet equipped to imprison them." Caitlin continued as she pointed out a box that was overflowing with power-dampening cuffs.

"We do not have teams set up but we would like to make it a rule that we do not go solo, as we do not know when we will come across a team of metas." Felicity said as she looked pointedly at her team.

"Does this rule apply to the trained assassin?" Sara sassed

Laurel narrowed her eyes at her sister "Yes, it does."

"We think its best, since no attacks have been made yet, if Barry, Jesse, and Kara went around and did a sweep to see if they can catch any lone wolves, seeing as they have experience with this kind of thing as well as the advantage of speed." Caitlin said calmly.

"As soon as an attack occurs we will send out everyone." Cisco said "Also all the comms are equipped with trackers so in case of injury you can call for help and I can teleport over to your location to get you back here."

Everyone nodded in understanding before dispersing throughout the entire building. Kara, Barry, and Jesse sped out into the evening after saying good-bye to their corresponding loved ones.

Laurel began walking towards her boyfriend but was beaten by Sara. She walked over to join them and interlocked hands with Cisco.

"I really wanted to say thanks for my new staff, Cisco. It is so awesome. It has gotten some great use against the Legion of Doom." Sara said while twirling said staff.

"I am glad you like it. I thought both of the Canary sisters deserved a sonic device and I knew your staff was your signature weapon and what better than for it to release a Canary Cry as you break it into escrima sticks? The Sonic Staff is honestly my favorite invention after the Canary Cry." Cisco said.

"And to think, Babe, you get to see them both in action tonight. Maybe we can even work it so they go off together. That should knock some metas on their asses." Laurel laughed

"That. Would. Be. Awesome." Cisco looked absolutely excited at the prospect of the Canary sisters fighting side by side.

Laurel laughed "I will leave you guys to talk, I am going to go check on Cait."

Cisco and Sara had already launched into a discussion about sonic weapons and their effectiveness.

As Laurel began walking to the computers where Caitlin, Felicity, and Winn stood the metahuman alert sounded off loud and clear. Laurel could see the map of Central City on the computer monitor light up with locations of meta activity.

The speakers for the comms crackled to life with Barry's voice "We have placed five metas back in custody. We are on our way to the attack on CCPD. Everyone should dispatch now."

 **(A/N: And this is where things get super choppy as I have mentioned before I SUCK at action scenes. But I am going to try to give you the pieces that have happened in my head when I was thinking up this chapter.)**

 _CCPD_

It was mass chaos in the Police Department. There was screaming as an electrical storm brewed at the ceiling.

"Flash, nice of you to join the party." Weather Master called out "And you brought friends!"

Lightning struck in the middle of the floor.

"It's over. You are going back to prison." Flash said calmly

At his words Jesse Quick began running around Weather Master and Supergirl began flying above their heads. Weather Master became distracted when Supergirl began breathing in the clouds he was producing. At that moment the Flash zipped in and placed the power dampening cuffs on him.

Jesse Quick put her hand to her ear "We have Weather Master. We are taking him in now."

"Great job guys. Can Supergirl head over to Mid-Central Park? The Canaries and Agent Danvers could use some help with Mirror Master and Top." Caitlin's voice came through clearly to all three of them. Without saying a word Supergirl took off.

 _Mid-Central Park_

Top and Mirror Master were laughing maniacally as the Canaries and Agent Danvers wobbled about unsteady from the effect of being whammied by Top. Supergirl came flying onto the scene and immediately punched each meta. She then went to check on the three women regaining their balance.

Once they were steady Black Canary and White Canary nodded at one another before they each unleashed the chaotic noise that was both of their sonic weapons being used at once. Top and Mirror Master fell to the ground clutching their ears in pain. Agent Danvers took the opportunity to go forward and place power dampening cuff on each of them. She then forced them to stand with her.

"Mirror Master and Top are taken care of. Supergirl will be taking them to CC jail." Black Canary said into her comm.

"Great work guys." Cisco said on the other end

"Well I guess when you have two sets of badass sisters taking them down, metahumans aren't that bad…" White Canary mused while the other women laughed.

 _The docks_

"I just need to get a clear shot. If I can get an arrow into her she will be down for the count. It worked on Killer Frost." Speedy said as Peek a Boo kept on popping between the ends of

"Alright." Vixen placed a hand to her throat touching her totem. The silvery shadow of a bull surrounded her before she turned and charged Peek a Boo.

Peek a Boo screamed out in shock as Speedy let loose an arrow at the perfect time for it to embed itself into the metas shoulder.

"That was awesome. Seriously you legends are sick" Speedy said as Vixen placed power dampening cuffs onto Peek a Boo's wrists.

"Sick?" Vixen asked confused

"Y'know, cool." Thea explained before placing a hand to her ear "Vixen and I have Peek a Boo, we are on our way back to STAR. She needs medical attention before we can take her to CC jail."

"Alright. I will meet you guys in the medbay." Caitlin responded

 _Alleyway_

Spartan dodged an energy blast that was sent his way by Reverb. The blast was caught by Guardians shield.

Green Arrow was running across the rooftop of building next to them and sent of an explosive arrow to the end of the alley that blocked off the exit.

Spartan and Guardian blocked off the other end of the alley.

As Reverb prepared to create a breach Green Arrow released an arrow. Reverb collapsed with the arrow sticking out of his thigh and Guardian stepped forward to place power dampening cuff on him.

"We have Reverb. We are headed back to STAR labs now." Spartan spoke into his comm.

"Perfect. Once you get here we'll have you guys take Peek a Boo to CC jail."

 _Joe's Neighborhood_

"You guys are fun! You're not very good but your fun!" Killer Frost said in her distorted voice as she sent a blast of icicles towards Ragman and Artemis.

Artemis groaned "Black Canary and Speedy were right. You are a bitch."

Killer Frost laughed as she sent a blast behind her and barely missed Wild Dog.

"Hey, Elsa! You missed me!" Wild Dog teased. Killer Frost's eyes flashed as she whirled around while forming an icicle in her hand.

"How about I just kill you? Your voice irritates me."

"How about no?" Mr. Terrific said as he ran straight at her. "Do it now, Artemis!"

At his say so released Artemis released an arrow that planted itself into Killer Frost's calf. Ragman placed power dampening cuffs onto her wrists.

"We have Killer Frost. Heading back to STAR now." Artemis said into the comm proudly.

"Great job recruits!" Felicity responded back "We have almost all the metas rounded up. We are still looking for the new player."

"Sounds good. If we see anything funny on our way back we will let you all know." Mr. Terrific responded.

"See you all when you get back here." Cisco sounded off.

 _CC Jitters_

"Are you sure that a meta is here?" White Canary looked questioningly at her sister.

"The meta alert at STAR is scary accurate. And Cisco said there was an alert from here." Black Canary said confidently.

"Well lucky for us, this place seems to be closed." Agent Danvers said as she easily picked the lock and held the door open for the other women.

"Is it me, or does this place just feel creepy?" Supergirl let out a shiver. The room did feel as though it was charged with electricity.

"Well, well, well looks like I have some company." An almost electronic voice said. A woman appeared out of nowhere to stand in the middle of the dark coffee shop. She had short black hair that was stuck on end. Her skin was translucent and her eyes were a hollow dark brown.

"It's over. All the other metas have been captured already. Surrender." Supergirl said authoritatively.

"Who the hell are you? Who lets a cheerleader fight crime?" Short Fuse snarked

Supergirl's eyes lit up with her charging laser vision.

"Stand down, Supergirl." Agent Danvers barked.

"Yeah, stand down pretty princess." Short Fuse tested

"You aren't gonna win, chick. Might as well just come with us." White Canary shrugged as she impatiently swung her staff in a wide arc.

"I don't like you. You have a bad attitude." The metas eyes narrowed as she thrusted her hands forward. Black Canary reacted and put herself between the electrical blast and her sister. She instantly fell to the ground convulsing. White Canary dropped to her knees and held her sister until she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Bad luck sparky. You stood in the wrong spot." Supergirl said as she laser beamed the pipe that was above Short Fuse's head. Water poured down on her head. She screamed as she was electrocuted by her own powers.

When the electrical sparking stopped Agent Danvers surged forward to place the power dampening cuff on Short Fuse.

Supergirl then ran to where the canaries were crumpled on the ground. "Give her to me. I will fly her to STAR. I am sure they can do something more than we can."

White Canary nodded as tears cascaded down her face. "Go fast, please. I don't think I could live without my sister…"

 _STAR labs_

Most of the heroes were milling about. The Canaries and the Danvers sisters were the only ones left in the field, taking care of the last meta.

Cisco, Winn and Caitlin were all busy keeping track of the vitals of the four women as well as ensuring no more meta alerts popped up. The massive team up was just what Central City needed to take care of the massive breakout and Cisco was relieved. That relief was quickly washed away to be replaced by pure horror when he saw Black Canary's vital signs drop off.

He gave a straggled scream and pointed frantically to the screen. Caitlin's eyes doubled in size at the sight and immediately went to the microphone for the comms.

"White Canary, Supergirl, Agent Danvers. Do you hear me? What is going on with Black Canary? Her vitals dropped off."

The room had gone completely silent as everyone waited for a response. Cisco knew he should be grabbing his gloves so he could vibe himself over to Jitters. It was his girlfriend. He should go and save her but he was frozen and non-reacting.

Five agonizing minutes later Supergirls voice came through "Short Fuse took out Laurel. She is alive but unconscious and she took the full brunt of a large electrical blast. I am on my way back to STAR. ETA 90 seconds."

Cisco didn't know whether he should be relieved or even more scared for his girlfriend. He watched in horror as Supergirl flew into the room and straight to the medbay where Caitlin was waiting. He watched them lay her limp form out of the bed. Caitlin carefully removed her leather jacket and mask as she began placing the monitors and inserting an IV. The room slowly emptied out as everyone else was reassured by Laurel's steady heartbeat on the monitor. Cisco was not convinced.

When he and Caitlin were the only ones left in the room Cisco entered the medbay. He had tears in his eyes as he took her hand in his.

"She is going to be fine. Her suit is pretty insulated and protected her pretty well from the blast." Caitlin said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Cisco wiped away the tears still on his face. He then dug around in his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was simple but completely Laurel. The silver band did an infinity twist underneath the one carat diamond. "You know. Before this all happened I was planning on making a trip to Star City to talk to her dad. I wanted to tell him that I was planning on proposing soon. Now all I can think is I just should have asked her this past weekend. The opportunity was there… I just wanted to talk to her dad first…now that just seems so stupid." Cisco sat down in the chair by Laurels side as he twiddled with the ring.

"Just ask her, Cisco." Caitlin smiled "I will leave you guys alone."

Cisco was too busy playing with ring in his hand that he did not notice that his girlfriend of a year had regained consciousness. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard her hesitantly say "Is that for me? Or did you fall for another Hawk Goddess and forget to tell me?"

Cisco let out a gleeful laugh. He moved forward to kiss her squarely on the lips. "Laurel, of thank God you are alright."

Laurel's eyes sparkled "Not answering the question, Babe. What is with the ring."

"This." Cisco said as he looked at her passionately. He got down on one knee beside her bed "I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance. More than I have ever loved anyone before. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make my world turn. You also make me crazy when you go into the field. But I love that about you as well. So please, Mi Amor, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Laurel nodded as she cried. Cisco carefully slipped the ring onto the proper finger before standing. He bent forward and cupped her face gently before kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. He heard her vitals pick up from the monitors as she melted into the kiss.

They both her the stampede of individuals running into the room. They looked up to find Sara, Felicity, Thea, Caitlin, Barry, and Oliver all standing in the doorway.

"Your vitals went all wonky. We had to check on you." Caitlin said "Glad to see you awake."

Laurel grinned at her friends and family before holding her left hand in the air. "This would explain that. Sorry."

With an uncharacteristically girly squeal Sara led the pack of woman to Laurels bedside to look at the ring. The squeal alerted the others to something going on and the rest of the heroes began pouring in. At this point Laurel was sitting up and showing off her ring and Cisco was receiving slaps on the back from all the men.

After congratulations were passed around Cisco was able to give Team Supergirl the device he had been working on so that they could come back to their earth whenever. He also supplied them with a sample of power dampening cuff as well as the schematics for them. Soon after Team Supergirl left Team Legends left. Sara with promises to return to help plan the wedding. Team Arrow had already gotten hotel rooms to stay in for the night.

"Let's go home, Cisco" Laurel whispered into her fiancés ear.

"Alright" Cisco complied

 _Cisco and Laurels apartment_

Laurel was looking at her ring yet again as they sat next to each other on their couch. "I don't think I said it when you asked me, but, I love you too, Francisco Ramone. More than anything else in this world." She kissed him sweetly "But you do know the hard part is still yet to be finished, right?"

Cisco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We still have to tell my dad and Donna as well as your entire family." Laurel smirked as she cuddled into his side.

"Oh, shit…" Cisco breathed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It will be ok. As long as we have each other." Laurel said with smile.

 **A/N: AND it's done! Please read and review :)**


	11. His Family

**A/N: NEW UPDATE! YAY! So the main focus of this chapter is telling Cisco's family about the info from last chapter :) With a flash to telling Quentin and Donna and it is just insinuated that Dinah is also told. So anyways ENJOY!**

 **His Family**

Laurel looked out the window as she smoothed out her pants nervously.

"Calm down, Mi Amor. They are all going to take the news just as well as your Mom and your Dad and Donna did." Cisco grabbed her hand and began playing with her ring as he drove.

She sighed "Are you sure? Because your parents really do not seem to like me. And I am positive that Dante hates me."

"Laurel, my parents don't dislike you. They just have this disgustingly traditional sense of mind that I should marry a Latina woman and Dante being the good son has the same mind set as them. But trust me once we announce our engagement they will all start warming up to you a lot more. I watched it happen with Jeremy." Cisco said as he turned into his Abuela's neighborhood

"If you say so Babe. I am just nervous. You can understand. You looked like you were going to pee yourself before we skyped Dad and Donna." Laurel grinned at the memory

 _Flashback_

"Do we really have to skype your dad now?" Cisco looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Yes Cisco" Laurel sighed "everyone is headed back to Star today and I do not want my dad finding out about our engagement from Felicity or Thea. That would be bad."

"Do you think he is going to be mad that I didn't talk to him first?" Cisco looked genuinely scared.

"Babe, no he won't. And if he is, he will get an earful from me about how I am not a possession and you didn't need to ask for my hand." Laurel looked him in the eye before hitting dial on her computer. It only took a moment before Quentin's face filled the screen.

"Laurel!" He cried out happily.

"Hey Dad. Can you get Donna? Cisco and I want to talk to you both!" Laurel said with a smile as she yanked her fiancé into the frame.

"Hey Mr. Lance…" Cisco said nervously.

"Of course. Hello, Cisco! Donna! Come here! Laurel and Cisco are Skyping us!" Quentin shouted the last bit over his shoulder.

They could hear movement going on in their house as Donna ran to the computer. When she appeared next to Quentin she was breathless and smiling "Hi Laurel! Hi Cisco! How are things in Central City?"

"Great actually. We took care of a massive breakout actually." Laurel said "But that's not why we called. We wanted to tell you guys something."

"Yea…" Quentin said promptingly.

"What is it?" Donna asked out right.

"Well…" Laurel glanced at Cisco. When he nodded she raised her left hand in view of the webcam and said "We are getting married!"

The pair both went slack jawed in shock. Donna was predictably the first to speak "Oh, that's so wonderful! You two are so perfect for each other! I am so happy for you both!" she was simply gushing.

"Thank you, Donna." Cisco smiled feeling slightly relieved.

"Dad?" Laurel was focused on her still shocked father.

Quentin shook his head before saying "Does he make you happy baby?"

Laurel looked at Cisco and said "More than anything else in this world"

"Then I am happy for you."

 _End Flashback_

"And we are here." Cisco said as he pulled up in front of his Abuela's house. The cars of his family were already parked out front. They were the last to arrive. Laurel took a deep breath before unbuckling her seat belt.

Cisco reached over and grabbed her hand. "Hey, just remember; as long as we have each other everything is going to be ok." He leaned over and kissed her softly before letting her go and getting out of the car.

As they approached the house Laurel grabbed Cisco's left hand with her right and put her left hand in her pocket. Cisco squeezed her hand reassuringly before knocking lightly on the door.

Maria answered the door

"Cisco! Laurel! So great to see you both! Although I am a bit confused as to why you called a family meeting" She said as she pulled them both into a hug.

At that moment Isa came skipping into the front room with the rest of Cisco's family behind her "Uncle Cisco! Pretty Laurel! You're here!"

Instinctively Laurel let go of Cisco's hand and pulled her other hand out of her pocket and reached out and pulled the eight almost nine year old into a hug. As Laurel was hugging the child Maria let out an excited gasp and began pointing at Laurel and glancing between Laurel and Cisco.

When Laurel stood up Maria rushed forward to grab her left hand. She squealed at the sight of the ring "When did this happen?!"

"Maria! Calm down!" Cisco told his sister "It happened just a few days ago."

"Didn't know you had it in you bro" Dante grinned as he pulled his own fiancé closer to his side.

"Oh, Cisco I am so happy for you! Mi Nieto all grown up and getting married!" Cisco's Abuela came up to them and pulled Cisco into a hug. When she was done hugging him she pulled Laurel into a hug and said "Oh, Laurel now you must start calling me Abuela. We are family now!"

Laurel smiled "Of course… Abuela."

"What's happening?" Isa asked confused.

Laurel bent down to her level and smiled "Your uncle and I are getting married!"

"Does that mean I get to call you Aunt Laurel?" Isa asked shyly

Laurel grinned even wider "If that's what you would li-"She couldn't finish her sentence as Isa tackled her with yet another hug.

"I love you Aunt Laurel" Isa said in a whisper so only Laurel heard her. Laurel simply pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

When Laurel stood again she was pulled into another hug by Maria.

"Another engagement in the family! Another wedding! Another sister! This year is such a blessing to our family!" Maria grinned after she pulled away "Right Mama? Papa?"

To Laurel's surprise Cisco's parents were both smiling.

"Yes, it is such a blessing to see all our children happy." Antonio Ramone said in a warm voice "Welcome to the family Laurel."

To the shock of everyone in the room Elizabeth Ramone walked forward and hugged Laurel. "Please, Laurel come with me."

Laurel glance at Cisco and he simply shrugged so she followed her soon to be mother in law. They were soon in the guest bedroom.

"Laurel, I should really apologize for mine and my family's behavior towards you before now. We are not a racist family. I am a very protective mother and I want the best for my children. And it's hard to break traditions when it comes to things such as marriage. I suppose Antonio and I should have gotten used to the idea after Maria married Jeremy but we did not and the way we have treated you up until now is not fair. But I hope that has not ruined any hope for a future relationship with you and my son." Elizabeth looked down, ashamed.

Laurel blinked in shock before saying "Mrs. Ramone, no matter what my relationship with you and your husband was like I was never going to keep Cisco away from you. He loves his family and I understand the importance of family. But I would love it if we could also be family."

Elizabeth smiled "Then I guess you best start calling me Mama, Laurel."

"If you insist, Mama." Laurel smiled back and then reached forward to hug the other woman.

"Now lets get back out there we have an engagement to celebrate and I am sure my mother has already started something."

At that the two women walked out together. Cisco smiled when he saw her. They both reached out instinctively for each other. When they locked hands again Cisco started playing with her ring yet again.

"Aunt Laurel!" Isa cried out happily. "Abuela just order a Tres Leches cake from the bakery for tonight! And we are have enchiladas for dinner!"

"Sounds wonderful!" Laurel smiled as she leaned into Cisco.

"Nothing but the best for my Nieto and my soon to be Nieta." Abuela said smiling

"Do you guys have a date set?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Not an exact date, no" Cisco said "But we have made a couple decisions."

"Yes we have." Laurel nodded "We decided that instead of having a ring bearer and flower girl we want to have two flower girls and we would love it if Isa was one of them."

"Really?!" Isa squealed

"Yes of course, Preciosa." Cisco smiled at his niece before turning to his brother "I would also really love it if you would be one of my groomsmen."

"I would be honored hermano." Dante smiled.

"You said you don't have an exact date… Do you have an idea of how long your engagement will be?" Antonio asked

"We want a rather short engagement. Six months or so. We like the idea of a fall wedding." Laurel smiled at her fiancé

"We also decided that we want to have it in Star City. Laurel made the sacrifice in moving here we can get married in her home town."

"It was no sacrifice to be with you Babe." Laurel leaned in and kissed Cisco lightly on the cheek.

"Well if the wedding is going to be so soon we must start planning an engagement party as well as a bridal party! And Antonio and I insist on hosting both! We did host Dante and Renee's in the last month."

"Mama you don't have to…" Cisco started

"We want to, Francisco." Antonio smiled at his son.

"Thank you." Laurel smiled.

"You just need to get us addresses for your family and your friends, Laurel." Elizabeth said

"That I can do." Laurel laughed.

 **A/N: And DONE! Hope you all liked the update and the development with Cisco's family. And you get a peek into the wedding plans :)**


	12. Burgundy Lipstick

**A/N: SO This is totally short and it is a filler chapter of sorts. But anyways I hope you enjoy this super short fluffy chapter :)**

 **Burgundy Lipstick**

Laurel collapsed on the couch in an exhausted heap as she kicked off her heels. She and Cisco had just returned home from Dante and Renee's wedding.

"I swear, Mi Amor, I love my family. I do. They are just so overwhelming sometimes." Cisco sighed as he sat down next to Laurel, loosening his dark blue tie as he went.

Laurel laughed at her fiancés dramatics "It was a beautiful wedding." Laurel said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as ours will be." Cisco grinned at her.

"Oh really?" Laurel smirked. "We haven't even planned anything past Dante being a groomsman and baby Sara and Isa being flower girls."

"So? Let's plan!" Cisco said brightly.

"Now?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Why not?" Cisco smiled

"Alright let's start planning our wedding." Laurel stood up. "But first I am getting out of this dress and into some pajamas."

Laurel walked over to their bed and began changing. "Babe, where is your Doctor Who shirt that has the TARDIS on the front? I want to wear it to bed."

"It should be in the dresser." Cisco said as he removed his tie, coat, and dress shoes.

"Found it." Laurel called out. A moment later she sat back down next to him dressed only in his shirt.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "So I think the easiest thing to decide will be our wedding party. I kind of want Barry and Cait to share the role of Best Man slash Woman. And then I really want to go to Earth 2 and ask Harry to be one of my groomsman as well."

"Really? I wanted Cait to be one of MY bridesmaids!" Laurel responded teasingly before continuing more seriously "Well I guess I can ask your sister now. Sara is going to be my Maid of Honor. And then I also want to ask Thea and Felicity."

"Ok, that was pretty simple. Next do you want to pick a date? I know we both want a fall wedding. But I kind of specifically would like a November wedding." Cisco said

"What about November 18th? It's a Saturday and it's before Thanksgiving so everyone would be in town for the holiday." Laurel said while looking at her phones calendar.

"I think we picked a date, Mi Querida." Cisco laughed.

"Now something else that is easy is color scheme…" Laurel started but was quickly interrupted

"I actually have an idea for colors. You can say no. But I was thinking we could do burgundy, dark purple, and gold." Cisco said before a blush overtook him.

Laurel looked slightly confused "Why those specific colors, Babe?"

"Well… Burgundy because you always wear burgundy lipstick. You wear it to the office. You wear it in the field. You wear it around the apartment. I love that. It kind of drives me crazy when you wear it." Cisco glanced at her lips to find that she still had a coat of said lipstick on. "And then the purple and the gold because on our first date you wore this dark purple top and you looked amazing in it. The purple complimented your skin perfectly and you wore a gold chain and you had on the burgundy lipstick and honestly ever since that night I cannot get those colors out of my head."

"After all this time you remember what I wore for our first date?" Laurel asked with a grin

"Of course I do. You looked amazing." Cisco said as he pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Cisco? I love those colors." Laurel said before pulling Cisco to her and kissing him.

 **A/N: Again yes I know it was short. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)**


	13. Engagement Party

**A/N: Hi all! I know you all have been wondering about when I am going to be updating/if I am ever going to be updating on a regular updating schedule. Well I have an answer for you all. I do not have ANY plans of abandoning any of my current Arrow AUs so I PROMISE they will all get updated eventually. No none of them will EVER be on an update schedule. I am a nursing student that's on the fast track for graduation next April (meaning I have no summer break) so while I LOVE writing it's not my first priority. Now I hope you will all stick it out with me and continue reading my fics :)**

 **ANYWAYS! Here is a chapter update for you all to enjoy! Laurel and Cisco's engagement party thrown by Cisco's parents and attended by everyone!**

 **Engagement Party**

"This is all so wonderful!" Laurel said as she looked around Cisco's Abuela's house in awe. The house was decorated in their chosen colors.

"We wanted nothing but the best for you and Francisco." Antonio said as he brought in a platter of fresh chips and a menagerie of dips.

"Well we really appreciate it. You didn't have to do this all, Mama, Papa." Cisco walked in with his sister and brother.

"Laurel, I don't think I told you when you got here, but your dress is gorgeous!" Maria gushed.

Laurel smiled as she smoothed the none existent wrinkles away from her dark purple cocktail dress "Thank you. I got it especially for this party after we decided our colors for the wedding."

"We are very much looking forward to meeting your family, Laurel." Elizabeth said

"My Mother and Dad are both excited to meet you all as well. My sister texted me and she said she is going to be able to make it as well so you will be able to meet all my family. And all our friends are going to be here as well." Laurel smiled

A knock interrupted them.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Isa shouted as she ran from her place on the couch to the front door in a streak of long brown curls and a red sequined dress. Laurel laughed as she followed the girl.

Isa flung the door open to reveal Quentin and Donna, They were both dressed relatively formally. Quentin with slacks and a blue dress shirt and Donna in a cocktail dress that matched Quentin's shirt.

"Dad! Donna! Right on time." Laurel smile as she placed a hand on Isa's shoulder.

"Of course we are here on time." Donna smiled before crouching down so she was level with Isa "And what is your name sweetheart?"

"Isa-Bella Sloan Clark." Isa said confidently.

"This is Cisco's niece" Laurel said before catching herself "OUR niece"

"Well it is nice to meet you Isa-Bella." Quentin nodded at the little girl.

Isa flashed a grin at the adults and said "You can call me Isa" before she skipped back into the living room

"Come on. You are the first to arrive. You can meet Cisco's family before others start to arrive." Laurel said as she led them into the other room.

Cisco came forward immediately to greet them. Quentin shook his hand and nodded at him while Donna gave him a crushing hug. Once Donna released him Cisco stepped back to stand next to Laurel and took her hand in his.

"Dad, Donna, I would like you to meet Cisco's family. You met Isa at the door. His parents Elizabeth and Antonio put together the entire party and Abuela was kind enough to host. And his sibling and their spouses were kind enough to help set up. This is Dante and Maria. Cisco's brother and sister. And this is Jeremy and Renee their spouses." Laurel said as she gestured to the individuals in Cisco's family with her unoccupied hand.

"It is so wonderful to finally be meeting you all!" Donna said enthusiastically.

Antonio smiled "It is wonderful to meet you both as well. Welcome. There is plenty of snacks for a crowd so please enjoy."

A knock sounded again. And again Isa leaped up and ran to the door yelling "I'll get it!" as she ran.

"And I will go with her again. I bet it is Mom or Sara." Laurel laughed as she again followed the young girl out of the room.

The next hour of the party proceeded very similarly with either Laurel or Cisco following after Isa to answer the door and then doing a round of introductions with the only person not needing any being Caitlin. When finally everyone was there; and by everyone they mean every from Team Flash to Team Legends all the way to their friends on Earth 2 and Earth 38; Cisco passed out glasses that contained sparkling cider.

"We wanted to thank you all for being here. We really appreciate you all celebrating with us and being as excited as we are for this next adventure in our lives. As you all know we asked for no gifts be brought to this party because your presence is gift to us enough. But we do want to give a select few of you something." Cisco began when the room was silent.

"When we started planning our wedding we couldn't even imagine having our special day without certain people standing by our sides. So we wanted to ask those especially important people to be a part of our wedding." Laurel said with a smile "For me it was rather simple. I want my sisters by my side. So Thea? Felicity? Maria? Will you be bridesmaids?"

All three woman were shocked for a moment before they began nodding. Maria looked excited. Felicity had tears welling up in her eyes. Thea had hopped up from her place next to Roy to envelope Laurel in a hug.

"What about me? Huh?" Sara said teasingly.

"Well… There is this little thing called a Maid of Honor…" Laurel drawled.

Sara's eyes went wide before she tackled her sister to the ground hugging her tightly. Laurel laughed as she got up off the floor with the help of her fiancé.

"Ok. So I am gonna do it a bit differently. My brother already has accepted and is one of my groomsmen." Cisco said with a nod towards his brother. He then began walking around the room "I am friends with a lot of you in this room. Many of you I have great relationships with but non quite like the relationship I have with the man I would like to stand up with me when I get married." He stopped in front of Harry.

"Ramone…"

"You are a great mentor and a great friend to me Harry it would mean a lot to me if you would stand up with me."

Harry pretended as though he was thinking before saying "Alright"

Cisco smiled before he continued walking and stopped in front of both his best friends "Now you both are my best friends. Cait you were my best friend before Barry was. Now? The three of us make a pretty great team. I really would love it if you guys would be my Best Man and Best Woman." Cisco said with a grin

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other before they both stood up together and hugged Cisco, effectively sandwiching him between the two of them.

"Is that a yes?" Cisco asked

Caitlin then proceeded to thump him on the back of the head before pulling away and glaring at him. "Of course that was a yes, Cisco!"

"Be nice to my fiancé!" Laurel laughed as she rejoined her hand with Cisco's"And don't worry Cait. You will be wearing the same thing as the bridesmaid so no need to have to worry about wearing a tuxedo."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Also, we had decided that we wanted to do two flower girls instead of a flower girl and a ring bearer. Isa has already graciously accepted. But we would love it if Baby Sara could be the second one." Laurel said as she turned towards Dig and Lyla.

"Of course." Lyla said.

"One last thing we would like to announce before we just get back to enjoying this lovely party that Mr. and Mrs. Ramone have thrown for us, we have set a date. Our wedding will be on November 18th. And we are planning on having the wedding in Star City." Cisco smiled at Laurel and brought her hand to his lips lightly kissing her ring "We hope you can all be there."

 **A/N: DONE! Hope you enjoy! I know it is kind of short but I have some ideas for the next few chapters that are going to be referencing season 5 Arrow and I think you guys will enjoy them greatly :) As always I greatly enjoy reviews so I would love it if you would leave me one:)**


	14. Trip to Star City

**A/N: AND we are back with some BlackVibe action! Ok so I know this is my most AUest AU of my Arrow AUs so I have decided I am going to give you a bit of a cheat sheet right now so you know what is kind of going on and there isn't confusion.**

 **Most obvious is LAUREL LIVES AND THIS IS BLACKVIBE**

 **NO FLASHPOINT So no big bad for team Flash no Killer Frost no Julian no Kid Flash no Dominators attack and we keep Baby Sara**

 **There is no Samantha or William Clayton in this story!**

 **Olicity is happily married at this point in the story**

 **Roy is BACK and Thearoy is TOGETHER and ENGAGED**

 **Quentin and Donna are MARRIED at this point in the story**

 **I HAVE SOME OCs they are as followed:**

 **Maria Ramone-Clark is Cisco's older sister!**

 **Jeremy Clark Cisco's Brother in law!**

 **Isa-Bella Sloan Clark Cisco's niece**

 **Renee Dante's wife and Cisco's sister in law**

 **Hope that helps limit some confusion for you all :) please enjoy this chapter it takes some ques from Arrow season 5b**

 **Trip to Star City**

Engaged life was doing wonders for Laurel. She has never been less stressed out in her life. She simply loved planning out her wedding with the help of her soon to be mother in law and Caitlin. She had decided on flowers this week all the arrangements bouquets and boutonnieres would be a mix of dark purple carnations, burgundy roses, baby's breath, greenery, and golden twine.

Laurel was currently sitting in their kitchen with bridal magazines spread out in front of her. She was trying to get some sort of idea for a dress for the women in the bridal party to wear. She wanted to have a few ideas before she when to a boutique with the girls.

"Babe, have you decide how formal you want to go?" Laurel called out to Cisco

Cisco looked up from his computer where he was sitting on the couch. "Ummm, I was thinking for the guys we could go slacks and vests with bowties… because you know bowties make everything better. And for the ladies they could wear knee length dresses. So basically semi-formal? But me and you in formal?"

Laurel smiled "I like that. I think that would work perfectly. I need to set an appointment soon at a boutique so I can pick dresses. But I need to pick a date far enough in advance so Sara, Thea, Felicity, and Donna can all come. Do you think two weeks is enough time?" Laurel was looking at her planner

"I think so. Are you going to ask my mother and Abuela to come along as well?"

"Of course!" Laurel grinned "I need all the opinions I can get. Especially on my dress."

Before Cisco could respond Laurel's phone began to ring. She glanced at the screen and answered it immediately

"Hey, 'Lis what's up?" Laurel chirped happily

Her face fell as she listened. "Wait… Wait. Felicity. Slow down. You need to slow down. Tell me what happened again. Ollie was kidnapped?!"

Cisco stood up and set his computer down. He moved so he was standing next to Laurel. He could barely make out the frantic sound of Felicity's voice on the other end of the line.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I need you to just calm down. We are going to come to Star. Right now. We are going to pack a bag and leave. Expect us in the Arrow Cave in no less than 30 minutes. Just breathe Felicity." Laurel soothed her step sister through the phone before hanging up and turning to her fiancé. "So. Prometheus has Oliver. Felicity is worried. It's been over a day and he still has him. I told her we were coming. We can probably stay in the Arrow Cave for a few nights while in town. I don't want to just drop in without warning on Dad and Donna." Laurel was already rifling through drawers and pulling articles of clothing together and tossing them onto the bed.

"Ok, if you can pack our bag I can go and make a few phone calls to let people know we are going to be gone. We vibe out of here in twenty?" Cisco looked at her questioningly as he stepped in close to grab her hands.

"Yes." Laurel nodded looking grateful "Thank you for understanding babe."

"Oliver is your lifelong friend. Your best friend. If I didn't understand why you need to be there I would be a crappy fiancé." Cisco kissed her fingertips gently "I know you would be the same way if the situation was reversed and it was Cait or Barry kidnapped."

"Always. Now let's get going. Make those phone calls and I will pack our bag." Laurel smiled sadly at him before turning back to the clothing that was piled onto their bed.

 _Star City Approx. 20 min later_

Felicity was chewing on a pen as she stared blankly at her computer screen. Curtis and Rene watched her with pained expression across their faces. Thea and Roy were sat next to her, Roy had his arm wrapped around Thea in a protective manner. Everyone in the room whirled around when a breach opened up near the elevator and Laurel and Cisco stepped out. Felicity and Thea immediately got up from their seats and went to their sister.

Laurel immediately enveloped the younger women in an embrace. They stood there in silence for a moment before Laurel leaned back and said "What happened?"

Thea, to Laurels surprise, immediately burst into tears "It's all my fault. I was supposed to go on patrol with him. But I wasn't feeling that great and he told me to stay home. So I did. I should have just gone on patrol. Or gotten Roy to go on my patrol for me."

"Thea. You can't blame yourself. The only person at fault here is Prometheus." Laurel looked Thea in the eye before turning to Felicity "What happened on the tech ended?"

"Radio silence for the last 20 hours. I can't even track his comm. Prometheus must have destroyed it." Felicity said with a shaky breathe.

'Where is Digg?" Cisco said

"He is out looking for Oliver." Roy said as he wrapped his arms around Thea.

"Well I was." Digg said as he came off the elevator in full costume. "I searched everywhere you told me to Felicity. There is no sign of Oliver, Prometheus, or even Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" Cisco questioned.

"The bitch betrayed us." Thea seethed as Roy rubbed her arms soothingly.

Laurels eyes widened in shock "What?!"

"Apparently she has been working with Prometheus since she found out Ollie was the Hood." Thea spat.

"Well that's new information…" Laurel trailed off "Anyways have any of you gotten any sleep since he has gone radio silent?"

All of Team Arrow shook their heads.

"Alright, you all head home. Cisco and I are taking over. Cisco can perfectly well run your computers Felicity and I can go out and look for Ollie as well as patrol." Laurel said in a tone that meant business.

"Laurel. This is my HUSBAND we are talking about. I can't just… Just LEAVE." Felicity was panicking "I can't go home to an empty bed. I can't. I can't!"

Laurel pulled Felicity close to herself yet again shushing her and smoothing her hair "Ok… why don't we pull the cot out then? You can lay down where Cisco can keep an eye on you. But you need some rest 'Lis."

Felicity simply nodded against Laurels shoulder.

Before leaving the men got the decent sized cot out and placed it in view of the computer set up and made it up with blankets and pillows. Laurel did not leave to start her search for Oliver and her patrol until she ensured that Felicity was resting and as comfortable as she could be.

 _The next evening_

Laurel felt completely and utterly defeated. She hadn't found a single thing to lead her to Oliver. And neither had Cisco. She was currently regrouping with Team Arrow after she and Cisco had taken a short rest period. They were trying to make a plan.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked "We have canvased the city and we haven't found him."

"We keep looking." Laurel said firmly

The elevator dinged and to everyone's shock Oliver stumbled out. His face was black and blue and there were cuts all along his chest. Where his Bratva tattoo used to be there was now an overly large burn mark. Oliver looked dazed and severely in pain. As soon as the shock washed away from her Felicity let out a pained scream before running forward to hug her husband gently. The couple slowly knelt to the floor.

"It's ok." Oliver told her as he grasped on her as if for the last time. "I am ok."

"Oliver." Felicity pulled away. "You are obviously not ok. What did he do to you?"

"He…" Oliver swallowed "He made me realize what I was."

"What do you mean?" Felicity looked confused

"I mean that I am a monster, Felicity. And I need to stop. I need to hang up the hood. I need to disband the team." Oliver looked down

Felicity opened her mouth to respond but was beat to it by Laurel "Don't be ridiculous, Ollie."

"Laurel? What are you doing here?" Oliver looked up at his friend.

"Your wife called me up after 20 hours of radio silence." Laurel quirked an eyebrow at him "And you are being ridiculous. You, are not a monster Oliver Queen."

"Laurel, I have killed people." Oliver looked ashamed.

"You have never killed someone out of cold blood Ollie. That is what a monster is. You want to see a real monster? Look at Malcom Merlyn. He killed his own son. He used his own daughter to kill Sara. Malcom is a monster. You are not." Laurel looked him right in the eye.

"She is right Oliver. You are no monster. If anything, you are a hero." Felicity said gently.

Everyone in the room nodded their head in agreement.

Oliver looked at everyone before he sighed and said "Ok. The team can stay… But I am not sure I can be the Green Arrow right now."

"And you don't have to be. You don't even have to go out in the field right now if you don't want to we got it handled." Roy said

Oliver smiled at him gratefully

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Laurel gestured to the med bay.

 _2 hours later_

Rene and Curtis had left an hour ago after ensuring that Oliver was ok. Diggle had only left not even fifteen minutes ago after a call from Lyla about a sick Baby Sara. Roy and Thea were at the conference table quietly talking between themselves and making phone calls. Cisco was ensuring all the computers were properly taken care of. Laurel was assisting Felicity in dressing all of Oliver's newly sutured and treated wounds.

"Thanks for the help Laurel." Felicity smiled at her.

"No problem. I am always just a call away, you know. If you need me I will be there for you guys. Especially given that my fiancé can make portals to anywhere in the multiverse…" Laurel chuckled

"It means a lot that you both are here." Oliver said.

"Um, Roy and I want to say something." Thea said as she approached the three of them with Roy close behind her. "Well more like we want to tell you all something."

"Yes. Something important." Roy emphasized.

"I think I am now a person that is included in important things being said amongst you people." Cisco said as he joined the circle and wrapped his arms around Laurel.

Thea laughed "Yes Cisco, you are included in this important thing that is being said."

Laurel smiled at Cisco before looking expectantly at Thea "Well? What is it Speedy?"

"Well… after everything that's happened this last week. And well with what has happened to the both of us in the past… We both decided to forgo our initial wedding plans of getting married the end of next year." Thea started but was soon interrupted

"You guys are calling off your engagement?!" Felicity shrieked.

"NO!" Roy shouted "Blondie chill. Let us finish will ya?"

Felicity glared at Roy for using her old nickname but crossed her arms and became quiet.

"We decided that we are going to get married tomorrow. At the courthouse. We already made some phone calls so Quentin and Donna will be there as well as Walter. I am going to call Digg to let him and Lyla know so they can be there too." Thea locked eyes with Roy "We are ready to just be each other's and life is too short to wait any longer."

 _Next Day_

Laurel and Cisco had needed to make a quick trip back to their apartment in central city to change into appropriate clothing for an impromptu wedding.

"Well I will hopefully manage to get married before one of my little sisters." Laurel said sarcastically as she slipped in a bright red dress.

"Why do you say hopefully?" Cisco said as he pulled out a dark grey dress shirt. "I didn't think Sara was even with anyone."

"Well for all I know, Sara rekindled her romance with Nyssa and they eloped." Laurel rolled her eyes "That sounds like something Sara would do."

"Is this you saying you want to get married sooner?" Cisco asked carefully.

"What?" Laurel looked at him "Cisco, babe, I was kidding. I am totally ok with my younger sisters getting married before me. I am perfectly happy with our set wedding date. We do not need to move any faster than we already are. As much as I love the idea of being your wife. I also love the idea of every single person we love and care about being there to witness it."

"Ok. But you just tell me if you change your mind and we can change things." Cisco said as he finished tying his tie. He then offered his arm out to Laurel "Shall we?"

Laurel grinned "We shall."

Cisco then opened a breach that they stepped through and back into the Arrow cave were everyone was already gathered. Laurel teared up when she saw Thea in a lacey knee length white dress that clung to her form.

Quentin upon seeing his daughter and soon to be son in law walked towards them with his wife close behind. He hugged Laurel before turning towards the rest of the people collected in the room.

"We all ready to go?" He asked

Thea look at Roy and nodded.

"We are." Roy said.

"Who is witnessing?" Diggle asked.

"Oliver and Laurel." Thea stated simply.

At the mention of their name Oliver and Laurel both flushed with embarrassment.

"What did you think we would pick anyone else?" Roy said sarcastically. "Now let's get this show on the road."

The wedding was simple and beautiful. The judge knew them all personally so he made sure to make it special for Thea and Roy. There was not a single dry eye when Roy finally kissed Thea as his wife. It was after the papers were signed and they were on their way out of the courthouse that Thea decided it was time to drop even more news on top of her small family.

"So Roy and I just wanted to thank you all for coming to our shotgun wedding but we must be going. We love you all! Bye!" Thea then attempted to make a break for her car but was stopped by Laurel.

Laurel looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Thea looked guilty for a moment "Yes?"

Everyone remained surprisingly calm "How far along are you?"

"16 weeks. We only just found out about two weeks ago."

Before Laurel could speak again Oliver went at Roy "You let my baby sister patrol for two weeks knowing she was pregnant?!"

Thea quickly stepped in between her husband and her brother and leveled a hard glare at her brother "Ollie, no attacking my husband. He is your family. And I patrolled because I was trying to keep this a secret from you guys not because Roy let me. Trust me he didn't want me patrolling."

"We had quite the fight about it actually." Roy piped up

"Well now that we all know… You can consider yourself officially benched from patrolling Speedy." Oliver looked pained

"Fine with me. It was getting hard to do a patrol anyways. I feel like I have to pee every five minutes. Plus the pant are getting way too tight"

Everyone laughed.

Thea looked at her brother and had a sad look in her eye "It's a boy. We are naming him after Dad. Well sort of. His name is going to be Lincoln Robert Harper."

Oliver didn't say anything he simply wrapped his sister into a hug and held onto her while everyone else looked on.

 _Later that night back in Central City_

"How are you holding up knowing that Thea is pregnant?" Cisco asked as he pulled the covers to their bed down.

"I'm not going to lie. It is bringing up some of the old emotions. And it's going to hurt watching her experience something that I want to experience so badly but never can." Laurel said earnestly "But, I am happy for them. They are going to be fantastic parents."

"They will be." Cisco agreed "I just want to make sure you are doing ok, mi amor."

"Babe, I promise, when it gets hard, I will tell you." Laurel smiled as she climbed into their bed.

"I am always here for you."

"I know. And I love you for it" Laurel reached over and pulled him in for a kiss.

"And I love you, Pajarita Mia." He said against her lips

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review!**


	15. Dresses

**A/N: AND I AM BACK! Sorry it has been so long. I have been wrapped up in school and family. But anyways please enjoy this chapter:)**

 **Dresses**

Maybe Laurel was a little overly excited. But she did not care one bit as she sat on a couch in a bridal boutique looking through their bridesmaids dress catalog. She was half an hour early to her appointment and none of the rest of her group of friends and family had shown up yet.

"Laurel!" Her mother walked up to her beaming.

"Mom!" Laurel stood up and hugged her mother.

"I cannot believe this day has come. My baby picking out her wedding dress." Dinah Drake swiped at her eyes as tears were already threatening to fall.

"Mom. Don't cry yet. Or I might start to cry. Come sit with me. I want your opinion on the bridesmaid dress I picked." Laurel Gestured to the couch.

Both women sat down and Laurel then picked up the catalog she had previously discarded and showed her mother a picture of a flowing A-line dress that stopped at the models knee, it had thick straps, a deep V-neck with pleating on the chest, and a thick waistband that sat at the ribcage. The description said the dress was made of chiffon. "And Cisco and I already decided that the dresses and the guys bowties and vests would be the dark purple color. Since all the flowers and boutonnieres are going to be the burgundy color."

"Laurel, this dress is lovely! All the girls will look lovely!" Dinah said

"What? You are already looking? Without us?" Felicity cried out in shock as she walked up with Sara and Thea.

"No. I was just showing Mom the bridesmaid dress I picked." Laurel shook her head.

"Ooo, let me see. Please tell me you picked something loose. While I will not be pregnant anymore at your wedding, I am positive I won't have lost all the baby weight in one month. I mean I have already put on ten pounds!" Thea sat down next to Laurel and grabbed the catalog "Oh my goodness, this dress is perfect."

Sara sat down next to Thea and glanced over her shoulder "Nice choice sis."

Felicity stepped up in front of Thea and looked at the picture upside down. "Yea I love it! And by the way Thea, you shouldn't worry about the baby weight, you are positively glowing."

All the other women nodded

 _Fast Forward 30 minutes_

Once Caitlin, Maria, Elizabeth, and Abuela had all arrived, the women opened the bottle of white wine that Elizabeth had brought along.

"So, are you ready to get started Laurel?" Maria said eagerly "What style are you looking at?"

"I really love A-lines and empire waists." Laurel said with a smile. "I also would really love to have lace. I love the look and so does Cisco."

"Oh so Cisco is a lace guy…" Sara said in a suggestive tone "Good to know"

Laurel blushed before continuing "I honestly just want something that isn't too uncomfortable. Like I have no desire to be in a ball gown or in a skin tight dress."

"So something light and flowy. And with lace. Sounds just like you, Laurel." Felicity smiled.

"I think I will go and talk with one of the sale associates. Maybe get them to pull us a few dress selections. Why don't the rest of you look around?" Abuela said as she got to her feet.

"I think the younger crowd can look. I would love to talk to Dinah again. I haven't been able to talk with her since the engagement party." Elizabeth said with a smile at Laurel's mother.

 _Fast forward to trying on dresses_

"Come on, Laurel! We want to see it!" Thea called out as she leaned back on the couch and rubbed lazy circles on her stomach.

"Fine. But no laughing!" Laurel called out

"Why would we lau- oh" Maria started but had to cover her mouth when Laurel stepped out in a strapless gown that had a tiered skirt of mismatched lace. The waistline sat incorrectly on her and the neckline was straight.

"I mean… it's not… too terrible." Sara bit her lip

"Don't lie." Laurel said as she cut her eyes at her sister.

"You're right. It's awful. Now let's get on to the next one." Thea said.

"Way to be blunt, Thea." Felicity said "But yes, that dress is… very much not you, Laurel."

Laurel laughed as she turned around and walked into the changing room and changed into the next dress this time a very simple satin empire waist with a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. Lace covered the top of the dress and a jeweled belt separated the lace and satin.

"Ok, I kind of like this one." Laurel said as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh… that dress is gorgeous." Felicity was squirming in her seat out of excitement.

"Very simple. And pretty." Caitlin said.

Sara, Thea and Maria all made sounds of agreement.

"Mom? Elizabeth? Abuela?" Laurel looked at the three older women

"It is very lovely." Abuela smiled

"It is nice Laurel, but, I would still like to see you in a few more dresses. You need to love your dress not just kind of like it." Dinah said.

"I agree with your mother." Elizabeth smiled. "And I do believe I asked you to start calling me Mama, Laurel."

Laurel grinned at her mother as well as her soon to be mother in law "Alright."

 _After 3 more dresses_

Laurel had changed into her sixth dress and was looking at herself in the full length mirror. The dress felt as though it was made for her the way it fit like a glove. There was two parts of the dress the part that was nearly flush against her skin was silky. It fell to the floor and had a sweet heart neckline that wrapped around her waist. The second part of the dress was a lace overlay that was attached at the waist. There were lace sleeves that went down to her wrists. Laurel was absolutely mesmerized as she looked at the dress on her.

"Are we going to wait here forever? Or what?" Thea's voice sounded out.

Laurel laughed as she walked out. All the women gasped. Laurel beamed as she simply said "I think this is the one."

Dinah stood up with tears in her eyes "I would have to agree. My little girl…"

"Mom! What did I say about crying!" Laurel cried out as her eyes began watering.

"Laurel that is what mothers are for… And now you got two of them… Oh just wait until my boy sees you" Elizabeth said as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Right? He is going to have a heart attack from all that lace!" Sara said sarcastically.

Laurel shot a half-hearted glare at her sister.

"Sara, please." Thea said "Cisco is going to love it, Laurel. He would love any dress you pick."

Laurel smiled

"She is right. My brother is head over heels for you and has been ever since he met you." Maria smiled

"Ok. What are we waiting for? Lets buy this dress and go an celebrate!" Felicity said.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
